Bothers
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: Sequel to 'Troubles'. Goes throughout their relationship, and a field trip where they might get spicy! Who knows? Twincest! A/N: Very Angsty at the end.
1. Aphrodisiacs

This is a sequel to 'Trouble' so if you wanna read this, you should probably read that first! Twincest, lemons, and other fun stuff! c:

* * *

_The soft pants that filled the room made Yuuko shiver as she realized that she was letting them out. Underneath of the touch of her lover, she squirmed lightly, feeling his hand ghost overtop of her breast and putting slight pressure upon her nipple. It made her body quake with lust and want, as she pulled him down and kissed him hard on the lips. A smirk, she felt, come from them and she only kissed harder, trying to push away the satisfaction that he held over her, making her squirm with delight._

_"Do you enjoy this, my princess?" He asked, pressing his bare body down against her own. She replied with a small, breathy moan of pleasure, and again, he smirked softly. "So I take that as a yes?"_

_Yuuko nodded slightly, running her right hand up through the hair of her lover, gripping slightly and shifting her lower body upward. Her gasps were getting shorter, as she was becoming more and more devoured by aphrodisiacs that he must be supplying. _

_She felt his hands begin to massage her breasts, and she moaned softly, before her mouth was being attacked with hunger and want. She moaned inside of his mouth and began bucking her hips upward, practically begging for him to please her until she was on the brink, and then finally let go. She was just waiting for it, and he wasn't giving it to her. He was teasing her, and she knew it. The weird thing was, that she enjoyed being teased, and wanted more, even though she also wanted release. _

_"Oh, my, my..." The husky voice spoke; it was much more manly than usual. She hadn't noticed, but she felt his hand slide up her thigh just then, before running his fingers between her legs, and up the middle of her._

_A jolt of ecstasy filled her, and she arched her back, trying to get more pressure from his fingers against her again. Soft moaning was filling the room, and she felt that she couldn't stop from making those embarrassing noises anymore. She decided that it shouldn't matter much anyways. _

_"Well..." Yuuko opened her turqouise eyes, staring up at another pair, same color and depth, though they seemed much darker with lust; he leaned down and hungrily kissed her again, pressing his fingers against her, moving them slightly in slow circles, before pushing one of them inside of her. "It seems that you..." He kissed her neck and nipped softly, before moving up to her ear and licking the lobe. "Are really excited from this..." He moved up, pressing their foreheads together, and staring down into her half closed, lidded eyes. "Aren't you...?"_

_Yuuko blinked softly at him, nodding in approval at his words chosen, but lolled her head slightly, as she felt his fingers move quickly for a moment, before he took them out. She whined in disapproval, raising her hips up slightly, trying to get him to redo what he had been doing. _

_"P...please..." Yuuko begged, her body shaking worse, trying her hardest to get him to do what she pleaded. _

_"Please, what...?" He asked, leaning down and rubbing her inner thighs for a moment, hearing her purr in delight. _

_"Please...j...just do...it..." She spoke, her breaths shakily made her stop a few times in her sentence. "I need...y-you..."_

_Her eyes were staring at his, and he smiled softly, kissing her before positioning himself between her legs, getting closer to her opening. He moved back and began kissing her face before looking in her eyes again. "This'll hurt, but I promise it'll go away soon." He said, kissing her hard before pressing himself inside of her._

_A pain rippled throughout her body, and she screamed into his mouth, a few tears slipping from her eyes. She pressed her mouth harder, trying to let the pain seep away from her, trying to muddled her mind with his mouth, and his soft kiss._

_She moved back slightly, breathing heavily and holding onto his shoulders, letting out her small cries of pain, before she leaned up and kissed him again._

_"It hurts...Hideyoshi..." Yuuko groaned out. He leaned down, nuzzling her nose and mouth before kissing her again, licking her lips, trying to get her mind off of the pain._

_"I'm sorry, Yuu..." He spoke, kissing her again and then pressing his lips against her neck and kissing, licking and softly suckling on it._

_A soft moan escaped her lips, and she felt the discomfort leave her, and she experimentally rock her hips up against his. She felt something stir inside of her, and she tested it again, nodding at Hideyoshi to move with her. He did, pulling out of her slowly, and pumping himself back in at a steady pace._

_"A-ahhhh..." Yuuko moaned softly, pressing his body down against hers as she bit into his neck and rocked her hips up to meet his._

_Their steady rhythm began to get quicker as they both became closer, wanting to finally be able to say that they were now full lovers._

_"H-hideyoshi...!" Yuuko cried, throwing her head back aa Hideyoshi thrusted faster and deeper into her. Her body began to tighten, which they both noticed, though Hideyoshi more so, and Yuuko, gripped her hands into his hair and on his back, arching up into him as she came, her breaths ragged as Hideyoshi rocked once more before releasing inside of her._

_The gasps filtered throughout the room, and Hideyoshi pulled out, lying beside Yuuko, nuzzling her close and kissing her lips softly._

_"I love you, Yuuko." He said, kissing her eyelids._

_"I love you too, Hideyoshi."_

* * *

Yuuko woke, her heart beating fast as she thought of the dream she just had. Her mind was filled with such dirtied thoughts, and she tried shaking them out of her head, before opening her eyes, and staring down at her brother, sleeping nuzzled against her hair and neck. His soft breaths made her body shiver, thinking of her dream again, and she shook her head again, turning to look at Hideyoshi.

His eyes were closed in sleep, and he let out a soft sigh, pressing closer to Yuuko, snuggling against her and letting his lips graze her neck slightly.

Yuuko shivered again, and kissed his cheek. It had been around 7 months since she and her brother started dating, so it's no surprise that she would dream about this kind of thing, but it was still dirty. She did, however want to get..._intimate_ with him though.

She flushed at her own thoughts and nuzzled against Hideyoshi, turning her whole body to face him, and she moved his face up, kissing him softly.

A small smile played on his lips as they pulled away.

"You know, I could get used to waking up to that." Hideyoshi spoke, his eyes filled with playful humor and love. It made her heart flutter, and she pressed her face into his neck from embarrassment. Hideyoshi simply chuckled and kissed her softly on the cheek before moving to look at the time. It was 5:03 a.m. and they still had a few hours before waking up for school.

He nuzzled her closer and ran his hand from her shoulder to her hand, and entwined their fingers, before drifting off to sleep until they had to wake for school.


	2. Humor Me

The alarm rang out, and both Hideyoshi and Yuuko grumbled irritatedly, while sitting up and wiping the sleep from their eyes. A yawn broke out from Yuuko, and she stretched, her body arching in the filtered sunlight that was flowing through the slightly open curtains. Hideyoshi sat back and watched her, letting his eyes wander down her body, checking out her curves, like her growing chest, and her smooth stomach, which was peeking out from under the shirt that she was wearing. His cheeks dusted with red, and he waited, watching her as she set her arms back down to her sides, and looked over to him, his eyes looking dreamily at her, as she looked at him like he was crazy. She thumped him on the head and grinned when he flailed, flying off the bed and onto the floor.

"Oww!" He cried, looking up to her, and giving her puppy eyes. She grinned, her eyes closed as she was hanging over the side of the bed, hovering overtop of him. He smiled, moving up quickly and kissing her on the lips, moving up, and pushing her under him, laughing as he pulled away and looked at her flushed face. She frowned, pushing him off, and he gripped her wrists, making them fall to the floor, her legs straddling him, as he laughed like a small child, not noticing their position. She tried moving before he would notice, but he simply opened his eyes, grinning at her, before pulling her down and whispering into her ear.

"What's the matter?" He asked, his voice taking on a more masculine form. "I though from those noises that you were making this morning that you'd want to have this~"

Yuuko's face flushed deeper, and she moved her head back, clonking him on the head with her forehead. "Don't talk about that!" She hissed, pulling away from him and standing up, stepping on his stomach and grabbing her school uniform before grabbing him up, and tossing him out of their room. "Now you'll have to wait to get dressed and fix up, since all your stuff is in here."

She laughed, walking away from the door and dressing, as Hideyoshi slid down the wall and waited for his sister to get done changing, though it'd probably be longer, just to make him wait, and to make him lose time to be able to kiss her before they had to go to their classes.

He sighed sadly, waiting for his turn in their room.

* * *

The school was towering overhead, and Yuuko leaned into Hideyoshi, their hands firmly entwined with each other, and she smiled sweetly, looking at him, before kissing his cheek.

"Sorry for this morning. But you know not to sneak me like that."

Hideyoshi looked away, cheek flushed from her display of affection in front of the school, where others were gathered and looking at them, some saying 'd'awwww~' others looking to them and smiling, accepting the fact that the two were a couple, as they had been doing the past seven months since it had come out that the two were now boyfriend and girlfriend, though Akihisa was still disappointed when he found out what had happened to 'his' Hideyoshi. To which Yuuko told him that if he ever laid hands on him, she'd cut off his balls. Needless to say, Akihisa congratulated Hideyoshi shortly after in class.

"It's okay." He said, looking back to her, while she closed her eyes and let the sun shine on her smooth, glowing skin. He smiled, and decided that he'd face punishment for this one, it was to good to pass up. He quickly stepped in front of her, and kissed her softly on the lips, her eyes shooting open at the feeling, and she decided to melt into the kiss this time. Warm lips met each other for a moment, and he pulled away, staring at his sister shyly, as claps were heard from their classmates. Many of the boys seemed to either get nosebleeds, or get sad because of the fact that the two were both unavailable now. But they decided not to get involved, knowing that Yuuko would beat them if they even tried to think of it. Some dared to think of it, and they did end up being beat.

Aiko and Shouko walked up next to the two and they smiled at them. Flushed faces mirrored each other, and Yuuko reached her hand up, hitting Hideyoshi once again before turning and talking to the girls. She glanced back to him and pulled on his hand, walking into the school building.

* * *

Hideyoshi stood outside of the door, staring down at Yuuko and smiling before kissing her forehead and moving away, holding her hands in his. He looked into her eyes and smiled, her face was always so gorgeous looking to him, it always made the effect of his heart fluttering so quickly. Yuuko leaned up, which was unusual, so he stayed still. She reached his ear, pulling him down slightly and breathed on it softly.

"You're not allowed in bed tonight."

And with that, she pulled away and walked into her classroom, leaving a speechless Hideyoshi to walk to his class, eyes filled with sadness as he thought of the cold night to come, and the hard couch that he was going to sleep on. He sighed, his feet dragging him into his class, and he plopped down onto the floor, getting strange looks from all the others in his class. Minami and Himeji went to him and comforted him, making the others jealous, considering he was taken and still getting girls to come to him.

The girls didn't take notice and sat talking to Hideyoshi.

* * *

Class A was busy eating cake and talking among themselves, when the teacher grabbed their attention, knocking a ruler on one of the table that was near his* desk.

"Class! We will be having a field trip, along with the other classes. No one is sure as to where we are going yet, but the head told me to let you all know now. We will need you to tell your parents and have them inform us to whether or not you will be going or not. Thank you."

He sat down at his desk, and Class A went along their business.

* * *

The end of the day bell clanked and all of the students began flooding out of the rooms, while Yuuko and Shouko were walking side by side to the door, where they saw Yuuji and Hideyoshi waiting for them, Hideyoshi looking depressed from what had happened this morning most likely, and she gave him a small nudge, kissing his cheek.

"Don't be glum. I may reconsider." At that, he brightened up instantly, and smiled broadly, their fingers entwining together. The four of them began to walk out of the school, watching as the others were out, laughing and having fun with each other. The four eventually split ways, and Hideyoshi and Yuuko were walking alone, on their way to their home, and looking around at the houses.

There was a moment when Yuuko had stopped talking to Hideyoshi, and was looking a small toddler, playing in a sprinkler that her mother had put out for her. Her brother can and began playing with her as well, the water make them giggle, as they began pushing each other under the water. A smile played on Yuuko's lips and Hideyoshi leaned over, his head leaning against hers.

"One day that's what our kids will be like." He smiled softly at her, kissing her temple. "Of course that's after we have sex, like in your dre-"

Hideyoshi was left on the ground, holding his head in pain, while watching Yuuko walk away angrily. "That's it! You're not getting in bed tonight!"

A whine came from Hideyoshi as he got up and began running after her. "But, Yuuko..." He cried, reaching her. "I was only trying to make you laugh."

She huffed, turning into their gate and walking up to the door, unlocking it, and stomping into the house, flopping down on the couch irritated, while waiting for Hideyoshi to come back in and apologize to her. He reached the door and walked in, closing it, and walking up to Yuuko. Getting onto his knees, he was in front of her, his hands on either side of her, and his head lying on her lap.

"I was only trying to make you laugh." He said quietly. "I do want to have kids with you, you know." He looked up, and she had her arms crossed, though now she was looking at him, and she seemed less irritated. "I'm just the brother with the comedic relief at the wrong times." He laughed softly, closing his eyes and smiling lightly at his sister, who was torn between hitting him and hugging him. She waited though. "It was...really...uh..." He stopped, looking away from her now, and flushing. "I like knowing that you want to have sex with me..." He felt himself grow more embarrassed, and he sat up straight. "It makes me feel proud to know th-"

Yuuko pulled him up and kissed him deeply on the lips. She pulled away and smiled. "Oh shut up, will you. You're allowed in bed."

He smiled and kissed her again, nuzzling onto her soft skin that smelled and tasted so sweet.

* * *

The two were snuggled in bed, Hideyoshi pressing into her back, and she smiled, feeling his breath on her neck as she felt him move to place his head over hers.

"Hey.." She said, thinking of the announcement today. "Did Iron Man tell you about the field trip thing?"

"Yeah." Hideyoshi yawned, snuggling her closer. "We'll have to give mom and dad a call to let them know." Yuuko nodded, falling into sleep and listening to her brothers breathing as a lullaby.

* * *

Whoo! It's more comedic! Yay! Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter two!

*Don't know if it's a he or she XD Sorry!


	3. Bothered

A warm breath filtered against Yuuko's neck, and she shivered slightly, blinking the sleep from her eyes, and glancing over to the clock that was on the nightstand. It read 2:00 A.M. and Yuuko glared at the bright neon green lights that were read off of it. Her mind was heavy with sleep, but it didn't seem like she'd get anymore tonight.

"God," She mumbled, sitting up, removing Hideyoshi's arm from around her waist. "Why can't I have a normal sleep for once." She glanced back to him and planted a kiss on his slumbering face. "It's always because of you..." She smiled and kissed his lips softly, trying to keep him from waking up. His eyes squeezed tighter, though, and he yawned softly, opening the slits of his eyes, and blinking for a few moments.

"Yuuko?" He mumbled softly, glancing at the clock and looking away before it hurt his unadjusted eyes. "What are you doing awake?" He mumbled, his eyes glancing at her sitting figure, looking once again at her curves that were right in front of him.

She flushed lightly, and looked away from him. She couldn't tell him that he was plaguing her thoughts almost every night, keeping her from sleeping soundly. It was hard enough just sleeping beside him without wanting to have sex with him; her hormones where really acting up, and huffed softly, falling back on the bed.

"Well...?" He asked, leaning over top of her, blinking innocently at her, almost like he wasn't as naughty as she knew he could be, at least as he could be in her dreams. "Did something keep you awake?" He leaned in slightly closer, head tilted in curiosity. "Yuuko...?" Her name being called made her snuggle her head deeper in her pillow as she turned her head and tried ignoring Hideyoshi, so they could both get back to bed. He wouldn't have it.

Yuuko felt a hand on her shoulder, before being pushed on her back and looking her in the eyes. "Yuuko~" Hideyoshi said, song like, and grinning at her. His eyes held humor in them, and she knew what to expect. "Were you thinking of me again?" He asked, all innocence gone, and a hint of seductiveness in his tone. Yuuko scowled at him and pushed at his chest, which now seemed to be hovering over her as well.

"Why would I be." She responded stubbornly, watching him give her a look of 'oh really now'. "Stop looking at me like that." She said, crossing her arms and glaring cutely up at her brother. It made him smirk and lean down to her face, foreheads touching while he moved his hand up to stroke her cheek.

"Why?" He asked, feigning innocence, and rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip, to which she responded by nipping at it. A breath escaped his lips, as he let out a small breath of laughter. "Don't bite me." He said, looking in her eyes, as she held his thumb between her lips. A glint lit up in his eyes, and he leaned next to her ear. "Or is this how it started~?" Yuuko's iris's grew wide, staring at him as her face flushed deeply, though she resumed her glare as soon as she could.

Letting go of his thumb, Yuuko unfolded her arms and pushed at his chest again, trying to get him to get off of her so that she could just go to sleep, and ignore the heat that was surely building up in him as well as herself. "Hideyoshi..." She called out, lifting her legs up and trying to push him down under her. "Stop, I'm tired..." Her voice drew out the last syllable, and she glanced once more at him, his face staring down at her, as if saying 'Nah, I don't feel like stopping.' "Seriously." She turned her body, giving up, and laid underneath of him, her glare boring through his skull.

She had closed her eyes, feeling Hideyoshi get off of her, and she sent a thanks to God, because she felt that if he didn't stop soon, she'd let him do whatever he felt to her. Though her happiness was short-lived as she felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders, and she was being kissed on the lips, once again, with Hideyoshi over top of her. He pulled away quickly, kissing her cheek, staring into her wide eyes once again.

"Hideyoshi!"

He toppled over, Yuuko on top of him and he laughed like a small child once more, grabbing onto her, and pulling her into a hug as she straddled him.

"Well well well," He spoke softly into her ear, kissing along her jaw line and pulling away slowly. "Is this how it went?" He pulled her closer, his right hand behind her head, holding it still for another kiss. She fisted her hands into his shirt, kissing him back slowly. They pulled away, their breaths getting slightly heavier due to the heat that was now definitely consuming then.

"No." She said, her eyes clouding over slightly. "It was the other way..." She confessed, while looking to Hideyoshi, who was now peeked with interest at her; he rolled over, so that he was on top of her, staring into her eyes.

"It was like this?" He asked, nuzzling against her nose and mouth, kissing her again, deciding that he didn't care if they lost sleep because of this.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, her hands gripped into his shirt. Yuuko seemed to get more flustered that she was actually telling him this, so she tried hiding her face in her pillow.

"Stop that," He murmured, leaning down capturing her lips against his for a moment. "I want you to tell me exactly what happens." The look on his face made Yuuko want to smack him and leave him all hot and bothered; he was staring expectantly at her, waiting for her to tell him exactly what's happened in her dreams, and he probably wanted every. Last. Detail.

She glared at him again, and he frowned sadly, pouting slightly and glancing at her. "No." She said, her hands falling back to her sides as she felt him move down, laying his body atop of hers. She glanced at the clock, 2:15 A.M. She was loosing sleep, which mind you, she needed. A smirk met her as soon as she looked back up at her brother.

"Ah, so I get to guess." He said, his voice dropping a pitch lower, making her shiver slightly, enjoying when he spoke to her in his much more manly tone. "That sounds fun~"

A wet appendage intercepted Yuuko as she was about to speak, her mouth open, ready to argue with him about how he shouldn't guess anything, and that they needed sleep. The tongue was sliding along her lips, and grazing her teeth, making a small noise escape from her lips as she tried, though without much strength, to pull away. Hideyoshi seemed to smile into the kiss at hearing her squeak, and he ran his hands up her sides, bunching the shirt she was wearing up slightly, his hands ghosting over her skin and making her body let out waves of heat.

"Mmph-" She bit down softly on Hideyoshi's tongue and he pulled away, a satisfied face plastered to him. "Hideyoshi..." She mumbled, her face burning while she pulled him closer again. As of this moment, she didn't care about sleep anymore.

"So is this reminding you of it~?" He asked, his voice taking on a more seductive, manly tone. "Is this making you hot like in your dream?" His eyes were darkened by lust, and Yuuko could see it. "Or is it better...?" He mumbled the last part, gliding his lips across hers, slowly kissing her lips, and running his hands across her body, stopping to press one of his hands under her chest.

Yuuko responded by letting a small moan enter his mouth, while his hand moved up, caressing the fabric under her breast, making her body quiver; she pressed her lips harder against his and purred out a breathy moan once more. She pulled his body down closer, rubbing their hips together, and pressing harder against his lips. The friction made them shudder, and Yuuko pulled away, nearly about to pounce on Hideyoshi.

A loud ringing startled them, and the two flailed, Hideyoshi falling on the floor, and Yuuko sitting up, her face burning hotter than it ever had. She grabbed her phone on the nightstand next to her, checking the time once again. 2:25 A.M.

"Hello?" She spoke, not checking the ID of the phone.

"Yuuko, dear." Her mother spoke, her voice hushed. "I received a call from your teacher, as well as Hideyoshi's. Something about a field trip or what not." Her voice cut off for a moment, while she was talking to someone else near her, who seemed to make her get irritated. Probably their father. "Anyways, we just wanted to let you know that we gave them our permission." A loud thud was heard, and a moan of pain followed after it. "Sorry for calling so late dear, we just got done with a meeting that we were in, and had a chat with the head master."

"Oh." Yuuko spoke, her head still fuzzy from the encounter that she and Hideyoshi had been having. "Well, thanks."

"You're welcome, dear. Now, I have to go. Get some still, you sound tired and disheveled.

"O-okay." She muttered, her cheeks glowing red in the moonlight that barely filtered through their curtains. "Bye mom, Love you."

Yuuko hung up the phone, falling back onto the bed and letting out a frustrated moan. Hideyoshi climbed back up into bed, laying behind her now, and spooning against her, figuring that she didn't want to do anymore now that the mood had been killed.

He nuzzled into her neck and kissed her before lying his head atop hers. "I love you." He said, pulling her closer, his front pressed against her back.

"I love you too." She mumbled, feeling the tiredness sweep over her. "But next time, try not to get me bothered at 2:00 in the morning, or I'll kick you out for a week."

A nervous chuckle was his response.

* * *

The alarm rang at 7:00, and Hideyoshi found himself being pushed out of bed while Yuuko ran to the bathroom. He heard the shower being turned on and he smiled to himself.

"I guess that she had more fun than she let on this morning." He spoke to himself, laughing and getting dressed, taking his sisters clothes to her, setting them outside the door and waiting for her to get ready to go to school, a smile still playing on his lips as he waited by the door.


	4. Where to?

Hideyoshi was snoozing near the door, after waiting so long for Yuuko to get out of the bathroom, though it didn't seem like she would be out anytime soon. His eyes were closed, head drooped low, touching his neck, and chest, while his hair had fallen into his eyes, making his face seem nearly innocent. His mouth was open slightly, a little pool of drool making its way out of his mouth, to his chin, while a blush dusted his cheeks a faint shade of red. It seemed too cute to Yuuko, who was standing in front of her brother, fully dressed and ready to leave. She nudged him gently with her foot, waiting for him to stir.

It took a moment, but instead of stirring, he fell, face forward, onto the floor. A startled yelp came from his mouth as he woke with a start, arms by his sides, lying by his knees and legs, which were bunched up and slightly together, making his rear stick in the air slightly. A loud laughter echoed throughout their house as Yuuko burst out, her hand on her stomach as she watched his, tears in her eyes, getting up, trying vainly to get her to stop laughing at him, cheeks flushing deep red.

"Don't laugh..."

This did nothing to stop Yuuko, as she was already beyond the brink of 'don't laugh'. She was _far_ beyond that. Which only seemed to make her laugh harder, looking at her brother's pitiful, pouting form, waiting for her to stop herself, and take control. Though Hideyoshi did let out a small smile for a moment, realizing he never saw his sister laugh this much over something so silly.

Her laughing subsided slightly as they walked outside; she needed to keep her composure after all.

"I'm sorry," She began, looking over to her brother who was sulking, his feet dragging behind him, arms laying limply at his sides, while his eyes looked like depressing slits, and the stormy cloud from Animal Crossing* come out over him. It did seem quite adorable, but she knew she needed to make him feel better. "It was just utterly adorable seeing you fall like that."

Hideyoshi looked up, over to her and gave the most pitiful eyes she'd ever seen; eyes, brimming with tears, though most likely fake, and a small red dust crawled over his cheeks. His eyes, they seemed, were bigger, more clear because of his tears.

"Oh, don't give me _that_ look." She muttered, her face showing slight guilt at laughing at him, now that he looked like this. He didn't let up. "Oh, come on..." The eyes stayed in place, except now there was a glint of happiness in them. She glared, walking closer and bumping him. "I said to stop..."

Warmth covered and slid through her fingers while she looked over, Hideyoshi's composure much better than it had been. He had entwined their fingers, and walked on happily, while Yuuko was pulled along, a look of utter confusion setting in her features. This wasn't fair, though instead of arguing, she just decided the better would just to walk to school like they usually did, and get on with it. A smile twitched her lips upward as she felt him move every so slightly toward her. There was a slight breeze today, making it somewhat chilly with the sun being hidden behind clouds, though it was fairly nice.

His warm hand made her heart seem to flutter every so slightly, and she moved closer to him herself, letting her body grow warmer at the touch of his arm. It made her smile, looking up into his content face.

"Hey, Hideyoshi," He turned to her, eyes blinking in confusion and in curiosity.

"Yeah?"

A quick, chaste kiss met his lips, and Yuuko pulled away, a smirk growing on her face as she watched her brother flush and become awkward. His body seemed to stiffen slightly, still not used to how her soft lips felt on his, and he turned his head away after a moment.

A small giggle left Yuuko's mouth as she pulled her brother onward.

* * *

During the day, Yuuko was sitting in her usual spot, talking to Shouko, their conversations leading them to interesting places as they sat, bored out of their minds and trying to keep entertained, if even by a little.

"So, I heard about why Hideyoshi was sulking yesterday." Shouko said, approaching Yuuko, her usual façade staying the same, and she sat beside Yuuko, after leaving for a moment to get something. A smile was in place. "Did you keep to it though?"

A flush met Yuuko's cheeks, as she thought about how she had told him he was allowed back into the bed. About how he had kept her up by her constant thoughts, and dreams. Of how those dreams had almost come true. And then how they were interrupted by their mother. A small frown met her mouth a moment later.

"No..." She muttered. "He got to stay in bed."

Shouko laughed small, as if she already knew the answer to her question. "Wow, you really need to stick to what you say, or else he'll take advantage of you like that." She snapped her fingers and glanced over to Yuuko.

In the moment, Yuuko saw a flash of Hideyoshi, over top of her, kissing across her body, touching her, _fondling_ her, and making her body feel so..._good._ The image made her shiver slightly, thinking of how much she wanted him, right then and there. She didn't care if they were at school or not, she just wanted him, and she knew damn well he wanted her too.

Her fantasy was short-lived, however.

"Hey, Yuuko." Shouko began, her eyes glinting in amusement. "Stop having those thoughts, we're still in school." Yuuko flushed again. "Anyways, you do need to keep to them, or Hideyoshi might as well come, take you home, and well." She looked to Yuuko, who looked down, her body still warm from the thoughts of her brother and herself, naked, touching, sweating. "_Take you."_

At that, Yuuko stood and walked over to the water dispenser, getting a drink and walking back, her persona coming off better than it was a moment ago. She sat back down, her body language showing that she still was having thoughts of it.

"I think I'll be fine, Shouko." She spoke, her eyes were dilated slightly, and she shifted back, reclining in her chair, body calming down and her head relieving itself from the images that were swarming her head.

The bell rang, the end of the school day signaling itself, though their teacher held them up for a moment, standing and showing his authority by raising his voice enough to be heard.

"Remember students, in two days we will be leaving on our field trip. It will be at Yokohama Arena**. There, you will be battling through many different challenges, such as academics, and other fun things like sports. I hope you all do enjoy going. Thank you. Have a good day." He say again, going back to his busy work and writing furiously onto a piece of paper that happened to be there.

Yuuko cringed slightly, thinking of how awful it must be to be a teacher. She was glad that she was still just a student.

"Yuuko," Shouko said, pushing the thinking girl out into the hallway and waiting for her to become conscious of her surroundings again. "Wake up or I'll tell Hideyoshi about your thoughts earlier today." In an instant, Yuuko stood up fully, her eyes blazing with embarrassment.

"Don't you dare." She hissed, looking up and watching Hideyoshi and Yuuji walking towards them as they had been doing for a while now.

He was in a deep conversation, his face looked serious and yet it also seemed happy.

"Yuuji," Shouko said, walking up and grabbing his arm, her head resting itself on it, her eyes fluttering closed happily. Hideyoshi smiled at the scene and glanced over at Yuuko, who had her hand outstretched, waiting for Hideyoshi to grab it and walk home.

The doors opened, and they walked out together, again. It was still slightly breezy, but more sunny and warm out. The breeze caught Yuuko's hair, and Hideyoshi stared in awe and smiled.

"You look pretty..." He commented quietly to himself, though he was loud enough to have the others hear him. Yuuko looked toward him and flushed lightly, because of the sun, and the fact that her brother called her pretty.

"Don't say that out loud!" Yuuko scolded, though deep inside her guts twisted with happy embarrassment. Yuuji laughed and smirked at Hideyoshi.

"That's the way to do it, man!" Yuuji said, his smirk still in tact. "Get her to feel pretty, and then it goes from there."

A thud came from where Yuuji and Shouko were, while Yuuji massaged his head, trying to keep it from hurting so much.

Yuuko giggled quietly and Hideyoshi laughed a bit. Their eyes shined with amusement before they parted ways, and the twins walked back home together.

* * *

Lips pressed tentatively to each other, and Yuuko pressed herself closer to Hideyoshi. Bodies pressed tightly together, their arms tangled into each other. Breaths mingled and eyes stared into one another, hearts beating rapid, and heat exiting from their bodies. A smile broke across Yuuko's face, and she pushed her little brother underneath of her, leaning down and resting her forehead against his. His eyes were slightly closed, face flushed in the heat of the moment. At times like these, he wished Kouta was here, to take pictures of how seductive Yuuko looked on top of him, legs bent while she straddled him, her body arched into his own, chests so close together. He could tell how much tension had built up between them since this morning, and good God, he was hoping this would lead somewhere soon. And again, lips crushed together, hot saliva mixing with each other, making them both sigh in pleasure at the contact. It had been to long, it seemed, since this mornings activities, and Yuuko didn't want to wait.

Pressing down further, she shifted her hips, moving them lower, and pressing her soft, developing chest against his flat, harder one. A repressed moan tumbled from her lips while she moved her head, tilting it so that she could have a better access at his mouth, driving her crazy with lust. The tension built up far too quickly, and the two of them finally pulled away again, hair messy, though their uniforms still looked fine, even though they had been having quite a heavy make-out. Yuuko sat up, her body warm with lust, but she stared into her brothers eyes, and decided against it, for now. They still had to keep some formalities before delving into something so deep, even if they wanted it.

"Hey Hideyoshi," Yuuko spoke, her hands resting on his chest while she still was straddling him, leaving them both slightly uncomfortable, considering that Hideyoshi was still a male. "Does Yokohama Arena sound familiar to you?"

Hideyoshi blinked at her, nodding slightly. "Yeah, it does," He breathed heavily, his eyes closing for a moment. "But I can't think of where I've heard it before."

Yuuko nodded to him, leaning and kissing his lips softly, pulling away and rolling off of him, cuddling into his side, moving closer to him. "Well, teacher told us that we were going there to challenge each other in academics, and other things. So I figured that your teacher did too, and that you might know more, considering I don't really look into this thing unless I have to."

Hideyoshi shrugged, his arms coming around her waist and pulling her next to him. "As of right now, that's the last thing on my mind." He smiled, kissing her lips again. "Anyways," He sat up, Yuuko looking at him. "I need to get changed." He got up, and looked over to Yuuko, chuckling lightly, having an embarrassed tint of red to his cheeks. "I have something to deal with first."

Yuuko looked away quickly and nodded, watching him walk out the door, and hearing him rustle around his own room; which he had to sleep in when their parents were there. She stood, taking off her own uniform and sliding into a long nightshirt that covered her panties, and she went back into the bed, climbing under the covers and curling up.

A few moments later, Hideyoshi walked in, his hands down, together in front of his waist as he walked over to the bed.

"You won't laugh, will you?" He asked, cheeks aflame in the moonlight as he sat down.

"Laugh at what?" She asked, full body turning toward him while she waited for him to lay down and snuggle her closely.

Hideyoshi was silent for a moment, and glanced down. "It...it wouldn't go away...and...I-uh...I didn't want to have to deal with it in _that _matter..."

Yuuko looked to her brother, nodding slowly, though she knew it would be slightly awkward. "I won't laugh, don't worry, just come here." She raised her arms, and he leaned down towards her, kissing her lips again, running his hand through her hair before laying down, under the blankets, pulling Yuuko's body close to his, and pressing into her.

A flush sent across her face, and he noticed, though hid his face in her exposed neck.

"Sorry..." He muttered, and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep to save him embarrassment.

Yuuko laughed softly and nuzzled closer to him.

"It's fine," She spoke, her body getting goosebumps from Hideyoshi's breath on her bare neck. "But if you ever say something that could ruin my reputation, I can always use this against you."

She laughed as she heard a groan of sadness and embarrassment from Hideyoshi.

"Glad to know you find this funny."

"Yup!" She replied cheekily, closing her eyes, entwining her fingers with his and drifting to sleep.

* * *

Alright! Chapter four! I made you wait long enough, sorry, but hey! It's spicy, and will get more so soon. Very soon. Thank you to my lovely viewers, reviewers, favers and followers! I love you all so much! Thanks!

* If you've neevr played Animal Crossing, when one of the characters gets sad, they have a storm cloud over their had and look pitiful cx

** This is a real Arena in Japan, and it basically has anything going on in it, so yeah, hence why I chose it. On the little i know of it, please don't hate me for using it, God knows I don't own that!

Nor do I own this ;n; See you in Chapter five!

-Bandgeeskarecool3


	5. Breaking Point

A warm cascade of breath rushed down Yuuko's neck as she repositioned herself, body turning and curving into Hideyoshi's. His head was over her own, and his arms lay limp and warm on her hip. She noticed his breathing was heavy and she opened her eyes slightly. Removing her head from under her brothers, she glanced toward his face in the moonlight. It was contorted into pleasure and his cheeks dusted red with it as well. A small groan met her ears while she glanced at him, her own heart stopping for a moment, looking at his innocent looking face.

He tugged he closer, his chest meeting hers and Yuuko bumped her head against his by accident. Her head throbbed for a moment, though she ignored it after hearing another noise from her brother. He was still in the same state as before, only closer now, and Yuuko wanted so badly to kiss his lips. The dusted cheeks and pleasured face made her body heat up with want.

She placed her hands against his chest, turning onto her back and staring at the ceiling before removing his arms from around her. She stood up, her body still acting on her, and she walked out of her room, quickly going to her bathroom, opening the door and turning the water on. She needed to get her mind off of this, for fear that she would force her brother into sex, and she didn't want that. She'd rather have his consent when they finally did that.

Splash after splash landed on her face, and she tried her hardest to ignore the fact that heat wasn't leaving her body; it was only shivering by the cold, wet water that was being forced upon her skin, which was so warm a moment ago. Goosebumps rose on her skin while she ran her hands up her arms, under her sleeves and gripping at her shoulders.

God, she _really_ needed this to go away.

And the only way she could think of in the moment made her want to bleach her thoughts, though at this time, she couldn't have cared less. And that's when she decided to take a bold step.

A _very bold_ step.

Walking out of her bathroom, she walked past her own, glancing into it, watching as Hideyoshi's sleeping form, tossing slightly, his shirt pulled up slightly, exposing the soft skin of his stomach. Yuuko stared for a bit longer, fantisising of his body, bare, pressing against hers, making her gut twist and flutter in pure delight. It was becoming too much, so she decided to walk again, hoping that it would get her mind off of it until she was settled and comfortable enough to even go through with _this_.

She came up to a door, biting her lower lip before entering and closing it quietly. The room wasn't messy, except for a few pieces of paper laying around on the desk. The bed was made, and it looked so inviting, more so now that she was hot, bothered and needed something. _Something._ And she was going to get what she needed.

Release.

A loud breath echoed through her mouth while she walked up to the bed, lying down, making sure that her shirt was pulled up enough, taking her time with it, removing the fabric from her belly, letting the air sink into her velvet skin, and running her hand down it. Shivers sent over her body, and goosebumps appeared again, more so, and she laid back fully on the bed, her head resting against the pillow, hair splaying around her head.

"God..." She mumbled to herself, her body warming in the sensation she was about to take part in. "I don't even know how to do this kind of thing."

The statement hung in the air, yet she decided that she didn't care too much about it. In all the explicit manga she had read with a woman and a man, sometimes they would do this..._thing_ with their fingers to the woman. And it was awkward for Yuuko to think about it, but she decided it didn't matter, she already had her hand at the strap of her panties.

A flash went through her mind, of Hideyoshi, body over hers, placing his hands around her waist and running his fingers to her womanhood. Pressing them against her, spreading her, and pressing cool fingers into her. He began to glide them in and out, watching her face as she cried out softly.

Yuuko felt her own, slim fingers run down her soft skin, into her panties, moving past the folds, and gliding across her warm, wet skin. A soft moan escaped her lips. She pressed harder, her firm fingers moving up and down across her before moving towards her opening. A flash of awkwardness went through her mind, deciding that it was already too late to stop. She pushed one finger inside of her opening, pressing slowly before pulling out and pushing back in.

"A-ahh..." The gasp like moan fell from her lips as she used her fingers once again, pressing a second one in. She twinged and shifted at the weird feeling, but slowly got used to it, still rubbing her fingers against herself, and pressing the two back in, pulling them out and pushing them in.

"U-uhhh..." The short moans and gasps tossed idly from her lips, her noise level raising a little each time before she felt like it wasn't her fingers pleasuring her. "A-ahhh...Hideyoshi~" The moans got louder, and she squeaked softly at the intrusions that pressed into her warmth.

The overwhelming feeling of undeniable release was coursing through her body, leaking at the pit of her stomach while she caressed herself faster, pushing deeper each time.

"Oh, God...H-hideyoshi...~"

A small click echoed in the room, and a creek followed it, though Yuuko was paying any attention, her mind to intent on making her orgasm come to a close, her body begging for release. The moans continued, growing longer as she arched her back, shirt raising up more, exposing the bottom of her bra, and making it glow in the moonlight, along with her skin.

"P-please...God...H-hideyoshi..."

A small gasp like noise sent through the room as Yuuko pressed into herself one last time, arching her back grasping the sheets and letting go on her hand.

"A-ah~!"

Her breaths were heavy for a few moments while she removed her fingers from inside herself, placing her now limp arm beside her legs, which were now limp as well, tired from the tenseness that had risen in it. She flopped her head to the side, her eyes lidded as she lay there, body spent in the moonlight, skin glowing like a radiant sun. The hair was swirling around her head, and she blinked trying to figure out whether or not she should go back to her room or not, though she felt her body heat up as her adjusted eyes saw Hideyoshi.

"What are you doing in here?" She cried, sitting up and pulling her shirt down, wiping her fingers off, her eyes showing panic.

He jumped, his eyes wide as he realized she'd noticed him before he could escape back to her room and pretend to be asleep.

"U-uh..sorry!" He mumbled, backing up into the door while Yuuko stood up and jumped at him.

"What did you see?" Her voice got lower, due to embarrassment at being caught in such a naughty act. "When did you get here, and what did you see?" Her eyes began to cloud up with tears, though she tried to hide them, due to the fact she didn't want to cry over being embarrassed, especially not like this.

He stayed quiet, but pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where you'd gone," He lowered his voice. "And when I heard you, I couldn't help myself from watching..." He pulled away and looked at her. "I'm still a guy..."

Yuuko squeaked in response, her body pressing into him and feeling her face heat up more. She decided not to care anymore and lay limply on him.

"Carry me to bed...that's your punishment for sneaking in on me."

He blinked in surprise, lifting her body, stumbling to get out of the room slightly, and he walked her into her room, laying her on the bed, climbing in beside her and kissing her quickly.

"I love you..." She muttered, falling asleep.

Hideyoshi nuzzled into her.

* * *

The morning was awkward to Yuuko as she got up from bed and walked to the shower as she did the day before.

Hideyoshi watched her walk out, her legs still looking tense and slightly weak from the activities she had been doing the night before. He felt his body tense as he remembered her calling out his name, caressing herself and...

"No." He told himself, standing up and putting on his uniform, brushing his hair and waiting at the front door for Yuuko. It took her a long time to finally come out, fully dressed, cheeks red from the hot shower that she had been in.

"Alright." She spoke, her body and eyes seeming more exhilarated now than when they had first woken up. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand loosely and began walking out the door. "And," She said, stopping to turn and look at him. "You tell NO one of this experience, and I won't kill you."

She then merrily pulled him along with her.

* * *

The days activities were short and boring to Yuuko as she sat, curled up in her chair, deciding that now was a day that she didn't want to do anything. Her body was warm and cozy, staying in the tight ball of herself while she snoozed on the soft arm of the chair.

"Attention class!" The teacher spoke, standing per usual to talk to them. "Tomarrow we will be going to Yokohama Arena, so please pack and get ready tonight. We will be leaving at 4 in the morning, so make sure you are here and dressed, ready to go. Thank you." He sat down again, his frantic writing going on as Yuuko blinked and sat up, her body falling back while she stared slightly at the ceiling.

"Well...I guess I'm packing tonight. And so is Hideyoshi." She smiled. "Well, maybe he could pack for both of us."

She then curled back up and fell asleep until the end of the day bell rang and Shouko stirred her from her slumber.

"Come on. Time to go." She pulled Yuuko up, taking her along, outside the doors and walking her to her brother, who looked slightly surprised to meet with the two girls so early. "Yuuji, I think that we should go out for some ice cream."

Yuuji simply nodded, being pulled with Shouko as they ran out the open doors of the school.

"What was that?" Hideyoshi glanced at their retreating backs. Yuuko shrugged her shoulders and looked to him, pulling on his arm and walking out with him.

"We need to pack tonight." Yuuko said.

"That's right. Iron Man told us that we were going to have to, or we wouldn't be able to go." He yawned for a moment, walking into the sunlight, and holding onto her hand that was now resting in his. "He also told me that I was to room with you and your friends since it wouldn't be too awkward considering that we're family, and we would share a bed. That, and he said twins shouldn't be separated."

Yuuko blinked at him confused and he shrugged.

"I don't know. He mumbled something about how they shouldn't be away from each other for so long."

Yuuko laughed softly and stared up to him. "Well, I'm sure that we'd be fine, though..." Yuuko snuggled her head into his arm. "It's nice to know that I'll be warm and comfy in bed like I usually am."

Hideyoshi smiled, kissing the top of her head and walking the rest of the way home with her.

* * *

Later that night, Yuuko and Hideyoshi were packing, their clothes were in array, thrown everywhere and they were folding and stuffing clothes inside of their suitcase. Yuuko had suggested that it'd be easier to share one, since they basically shared most everything else. Hideyoshi simply nodded in agreement.

"Hey Hideyoshi..." Yuuko said, putting in the last of her tops that she had decided that she'd bring with her. He turned and looked to her, putting his pants in on his side, and moving slightly closer. Red dusted across her cheeks. "Uh..." She hadn't thought this one through, simply acted on impulse of what she was thinking. "What if...uh..." She glanced at his confused face, looking so adorable to her. "Whatifwecan'tcontrolourselveswhenwegetth ere?"

Hideyoshi moved back slightly, startled by the quick words that came from his sister. "Can you say that slower, please?"

She shifted her body, legs and arms. "What if..." She began. "What if we can't control ourselves when we get there?"

Hideyoshi looked to her, his cheeks licking with flames, but only for a moment until his smiled at her. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He opened his eyes, going closer and turning Yuuko around, pushing her down beneath him and pushing her into the suitcase. "And even if we can't, I can always help you out, and it will actually be me next time." His poked his tongue out, licking up her jaw line before pulling away, taking her out of the suitcase and putting in his last article of clothing.

Yuuko hit his head and flushed deeply. "Don't do that!" She yelled, tossing a pillow in his face afterward. "It is so irritating when I get all hot and bothered. And it's really weird when I have to walk around all bothered..."

"Ha! Now you know how I felt last night." Hideyoshi laughed and turned to her again, putting her clothes inside of the suitcase before zipping it up. "But don't worry. I'll help you when that happens."

Yuuko hit him again, wiping the seductive smirk off his face before he grabbed the suitcase, putting it by the door and tackling her to the bed, pinning her arms up and kissing her lips hard.

"Time to get sleep before we have to leave." He pulled her closer and kissed her again. "I love you~"

Yuuko huffed out an 'I love you too.' Falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Here, have a chapter five! Now go and enjoy this for awhile. I love you guys. Anyways...just enjoy and go on with you lives.

There will be sexy time either next chapter or in chapter seven! So don't kill me yet, but as of now, have masturbation XD

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	6. Finally One With You

Yuuko awoke with a start at the alarm that went off beside her on the bedside table. It read out 3:00 A.M., and didn't stop blaring until Yuuko reached her arm out and shut it off.

"Jeez," She rubbed her head and eyes, blinking, then looking over to her brother who was beginning to sit up as well. "Why did it have to be this early?" She whined, falling onto Hideyoshi and making him tip over, falling onto his back again while her body rested half way off of his.

"Come on, Yuu, it's not so bad." He smiled at her when she started getting up again, giving him a look of 'you've got to be kidding'. "We can always sleep on the way there."

"Yeah..." Yuuko muttered out, standing up and stretching her body, getting it limber and ready to keep her up for a while until they had to be there. Hideyoshi could tell there was still tension in her muscles by the way she was stretching more than usual. Or maybe she was just sore from the new thing that she had done to herself yesterday morning.

He blushed thinking of that, about how she called his name, how she was arching into herself, how she was heavily breathing, her body flushed in pleasure. He flushed deeper, thinking of how he had got up out of bed after she had fallen asleep, knowing that her body was much more tired and wouldn't wake up due to her activity she had finished. He was thinking about her in his mind, and he himself had began to masturbate, calling out his sisters name and stroking himself, faster, faster, faster, until he himself had felt the sensations that he was not so foreign to, exit his body before he cleaned up the mess, walking back to Yuuko's body and pulling her closer than he had before, snuggling and sleeping with her like they had been doing.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his face being pressed into something soft, and arms wrap around his head, keeping him there. He looked up, his sister was smiling down at him while she hugged him to her chest.

"Come on sleepy~" Yuuko said, bouncing slightly, rubbing her developing chest against his face as well. "You said yourself that it was time to get up and we could sleep on the way there."

Hideyoshi's voice was muffled slightly, though he grasped her hips, making her stop bouncing, and pulled his head back just enough to speak. "Alright, get off then." He said, pushing with little pressure, knowing he could simply pick her up and do what he pleased with her in this tired state she was in.

She obeyed, standing and going over to get her clothing, stripping of her shirt before walking off to the bathroom. Hideyoshi blinked in curiosity, not knowing why she had taken off her shirt in front of him, but deciding it didn't matter, and walked to the bathroom door, knocking on it.

"Hurry up, I want a shower too." He said. "You know I always take them at night, but I forgot last night.*"

Yuuko was humming, and singing as well, but yelled out an 'okay' before she went on.

He went back, gathering his clothes and setting them down beside the bathroom door, waiting for his sister to get out of the bathroom. He heard her singing different melodies, and he honestly thought that she wasn't bad at all, though she decided that she was. He bobbed his head to the beat, remembering that this song was one of her favorites that he would sing to her when she had nightmares when they were little. It was called _City of Water*_. She always loved to sing it with him.

He waited, and heard the sound of the water turn off, listening to her as she got out of the shower and most likely dried herself off. She was walking on the tiled floor, getting closer to the door, before opening it and smiling at her brother.

"Well, it's your turn." She said, walking off while brushing her hair, and holding the hair dryer in her hand. Most likely off to their room, which was the only other place that a mirror was located, except their parents bedroom, though they never went in there; it wasn't any of their business, which was what their mother and father told them, and they were grown to respect elders privacy.

Hideyoshi stood, walking into the bathroom and closing the door, slipping off his clothes and turning on the shower again. He waited til it warmed, and stepped into the heat rays of the steaming water, feeling it cascade down his skin.

He heard a thump outside of the door, and slide down the wall, and smiled. Yuuko was waiting for him, and he grabbed the soap, washing off his body and cleaning his hair with the shampoo. Rinsing his body off, he turned his body in the shower, letting it get all of him. He ran his hand across his chest and stomach, forcing the suds off, and finally turned the shower head off, grabbing a towel that was in the bin next to the shower and drying himself off before putting the towel around his waist. He reached-

"Oh no." He mumbled, looking to where his clothes should have been. How did he just now realize that they weren't there? He sighed and opened the door to the bathroom, looking down as he heard Yuuko giggle.

"You left your clothes out here, little brother." Yuuko said, her eyes light with laughter as she stood up with them in her hands.

"I know." Hideyoshi said, his cheeks red from the hot water he was just in and now because of his embarrassment. He reached his hand for them, hoping she would just let him get dressed. She pulled back. Of course he couldn't just put on his clothes so they could leave. Of course not. "Yuuko, please?" Hideyoshi said, pouting at her.

"I want something first." She stated, walking closer to him, placing her non-used hand against his chest, running her fingers across it.

He shivered. "And what would that be?"

Yuuko smiled, leaning up and kissing his chastely. "I want you to kiss me against the wall."

The demand came out so quickly that Hideyoshi stood still for a moment, wondering what she had just asked him to do. He blinked at her. "Why?" Came the reply.

Yuuko flushed and looked away. "I always had a fantasy of being made-out with against the wall while you were in a towel." She muttered, moving closer to him. "And I thought that now is the perfect opportunity."

Hideyoshi laughed before picking her up, and pressing her against the wall and massaging his lips against hers. She opened her legs, wrapping them around his waist while he simply kissed her harder, pressing closer to her, forcing her closer to the wall. He didn't know that this would be so exhilarating, and he decided that this would happen more often. He felt her hands dig into his wet hair, running along his scalp and rubbing in just the right places. She gripped harder against him, and he could feel himself growing erect with want. Yuuko felt him jab her, and she purred delightedly into his mouth, putting pressure against his hips and rubbing her body up against it, making him groan.

They pulled away, and Hideyoshi set her down. She whined but knew they had to be leaving considering that it was nearly 3:35, and Hideyoshi still wasn't dressed. He walked back to her room, trying his hardest to make it go down while dressing in his normal clothes.

Yuuko only smiled and waited for him at the front door with the suitcase beside her. This trip was going to be amazing.

* * *

All of the students were accounted for, and they had all made it to the arena safe and sound on the bus they had taken there. Nothing exciting went on, and so most of it was boring, considering that Yuuko had slept with her brother most of the time, and Hideyoshi could tell she was having a wet dream due to the look of pure pleasure written all over her face. He had to deal with having an erection the entire time and not being able to do anything about it, which made him upset and had dirty things filter through his mind.

The hotel glared far above them, and they split into their respected groups that they were to be rooming with. Hideyoshi walked with his sister to Shouko and Aiko, who didn't seem to care that there would be a boy sharing the room with them. It was just Hideyoshi, so they didn't think anything would happen, or at least Aiko didn't. Shouko wasn't sure what would happen.

The four of them settled themselves down in the room, setting the suitcases, and opening them, putting their clothes in the dresser, considering that they now figured out that they would be staying for almost a week.

A smirk appeared on Shouko's face, and she went over and began talking to Aiko before grabbing Yuuko, who was still putting up her clothing. Hideyoshi looked in interest, but decided they needed to have girl talk, and he put the rest of his clothes away.

"Yuuko, today we can do whatever we want, and it is only seven. We can stay out until ten, meaning, that you and Hideyoshi will be staying here, and enjoying your time alone, if you know what I mean." Aiko laughed at Shouko's choice of words. "Now, we will be back, and hopefully you two will be down by that time."

Shouko waved as she and Aiko began walking to the door, and leaving Yuuko alone with her brother, who had put the rest of her clothes away as well.

"Oh, thanks, Hideyoshi." She said, glancing to him. She flushed as he blinked innocently at her, thinking of what Shouko and Aiko basically expected her to do.

"What's the matter?" He asked, walking to her and wrapping his hands loosely around her waist.

"Nothing," She mumbled, leaning her head on his shoulder. He turned slightly, his face moving towards hers.

"Tell me~" He said, nuzzling his nose against hers and holding her in a warm embrace. His mouth connected with hers for a moment, and she returned the gentle kiss. His mouth removed itself, though, and she was forced to look him in the eyes. "Come on, Yuu."

"No..." She muttered, her face heating up as he walked slowly, pressing the back of her knees to the bed, watching her fall on it, hair splayed behind her, showering her face with it. An all knowing smirk rose itself on Hideyoshi's face, and he moved down closer, pressing his lips firmly to hers, running a hand up her side and feeling her shiver in anticipation.

"So I'm right am I?" He asked, kissing her harder, pulling her off the bed, and setting her into his lap, wrapping his hands around her sides, staring into her eyes. Her ran his hands up her skin, the moon shone through even though it seemed so early out.

The slow hands were winding up her arms, into her hair and caressing her scalp, pressuring on it slightly, and rubbing circles around it. A breathy purr sound escaped her lips, turquoise eyes meeting the same, as their bodies pressed together slightly. She pressed her lips against his, and moved them slightly, still unused to the feeling of kissing her own twin, even when they seemed to kiss quite frequently. The soft lips were mere foreplay, Hideyoshi dubbed, and he licked slightly at her lips, which seemed to be firmly shut, as always, considering that she seemed so up tight and shy when she felt it was necessary; though Hideyoshi thought now it wasn't necessary. His tongue, which felt skilled to Yuuko, intercepted her lips, and she tried pulling away, she was too shy, even though they were alone, but he held her close to him; bodies pressed tightly together, Yuuko sitting in his lap, legs, folded and on either side of his hips, while their hips pressed closely together, their chests as well. A small breath escaped Yuuko's lips, and Hideyoshi only seemed to kiss harder, moving his hand up and cupping the back of her head, devouring her lips against his own; needless to say, this was the fiercest kiss they'd ever had.

Pulling away slowly, Hideyoshi looked up into Yuuko's eyes, considering that she was on top of him. Her eyes were glazed and filled with want, while he figured that his own were filled with lust. Her pulled her face back down again, kissing her lips softly before kissing down her cheek, to her jaw line, nipping slightly, earning him aroused noises, and a few squeaks here and there. He grinned against her, keeping up his actions and leaning down to her neck and shoulder junction, sinking his teeth into the warm, inviting flesh that was waiting for him. The sweet sounds filled the air, and he looked up quickly, watching her head, tilted back slightly, mouth agape from letting out her pleasure cries, and flushed with embarrassment and want. It was beginning to make his body go crazy, as he felt himself pressing against Yuuko's thigh. He needed this problem to go away, though, he knew if he left her like this to make himself feel better, she would kill him.

His eyes were soon met with lidded, darkened eyes, full of lust, and he wasn't quite prepared when she lunged forward and kissed him hard, her soft chest pressing against his, hips shifting slightly along with it. The small groan that came from Hideyoshi before they fully kissed had Yuuko smiling against his lips, and he knew that she felt victorious. He'd get her back though, and he knew that he would. She probably did to, but instead just kissed harder, and shifted their hips again, getting a squeak out of her own mouth, and she noticed that Hideyoshi was smirking as they pulled away. She stared at him, and he ran his hands down her arms, making her shiver, and slid them to her waist, gripping onto her hips, and roughly pushed his hips up against hers, making her grip into his shoulders and throw her head back. It made him want more, and he pulled her face next to his, sucking her ear lightly and whispering in a low, husky voice.

"If you keep looking like that," Her stroked her thigh, reaching up under her skirt and tickling her skin, "I don't think I'll hold back."

Yuuko stared at him, her eyes blinking slowly, her breath heavy. "I don't care..." She spoke, her body moving, as she laid her head on Hideyoshi's shoulder, her body slumping a bit, and she nuzzled against his neck. "I want you."

Her words make him shiver in anticipation, and he began kissing along her neck that was exposed. His hands were sliding along her thighs again, making her jump a little, and in doing such, their hips grinded again. She quivered into his touch, and he moved his hands, gripping the hem of her shirt and began opening it up, exposing her skin, while she subconsciously began rubbing their hips together, the sweet friction making both of them wish to go faster, but it was their first time getting this far. It had to be special. She didn't complain when he moved her, peeling off her shirt and staring at her growing breasts, locked up from him, due to her cursed bra.

Her skin was illuminated by the moon, flooding throughout the room, making Yuuko's smooth skin glow underneath of his touch. He leaned over, watching her eyes grow curious. He began kissing along the bra line, and against her small cleavage, down to her abdomen; the feather like kisses making her body quiver more, and she pulled his head back up, kissing him firmly, and running her hands over his own shirt, unbuttoning it and tossing it aside quicker than he'd ever thought possible of her, considering the state that she was in. He smiled at her as she began running her hands across his shoulders, more exposed neck and his chest, which wasn't ripped or anything, but seemed just right for Yuuko. As she was distracted, his own hands ran up her sides, to their destination behind her. He gripped onto the clip, and considering that he'd been forced to wear these before, he maneuvered the tricky fabric, hearing it snap, and watched it loosen. He grabbed it and slid it off of her arms, watching her small breasts peek out. Feeling the breeze, Yuuko jumped slightly, her body now registering what was going on, as Hideyoshi sat and stared, his tongue peaking from his lips, and licking the pink pieces of skin on his face, as if his lips were dry. She felt flushed and moved her hand up, covering them, and turning her head away.

"D-don't stare like that." She mumbled, her face a deep shade of red as she felt his hand glide up her stomach, and grabbing her wrist, tugging it slightly to make it remove itself from what he wanted to see. She didn't move it at first, and his looked up to her, his eyes begging. She flushed deeper, and removed her arm, letting Hideyoshi see her bare chest, which felt embarrassing to her.

He smiled up to her, and kissed her lips softly, and moving his hand to cup her left breast in his right hand, massaging it slowly. "You're so beautiful, Yuu." He spoke, leaning down and kissing her right breast, letting his tongue sneak past his lips and lap at her sweet tasting skin, and suckling softly at her peaked up nipple.

She cried out, gripping his hair and rubbing circles through it, enjoying the feeling of her chest being violated like this. She didn't know why, but she wanted him to never stop, and subconsciously, she pressed against his head, keeping him there, attacking at her breast. He moved her hand, and moved his head to her other breast, giving the same treatment to it, and she began clawing at his shoulders and neck, moving her hands down to his chest again, running her hand over the slightly rough skin, and watching as he was devouring her chest. For some reason, Yuuko felt so turned on by him doing that. Hideyoshi's eyes closed and shirt off, sucking her like that nearly made her cream her pants as she moaned softly.

He moved his head back, and caught her lips in another kiss, feeling around and grabbing at her rump, squeezing gently, pushing her underneath him, and pressing their bare chests together, making Yuuko moan audibly against her wishes of staying silent. His chest was so warm against hers, it felt, and she pulled him down closer, kissing his lips in a frenzied manner, letting her hands slide across his back, clawing lightly, trying to get him to press harder into her. She felt his own hands run down to her skirt, sliding underneath it with two of his fingers, and moving it down slowly, trying to make her beg him to rip them off and take her, though he didn't get that response. Instead, she leaned up, biting his neck and rubbing her hips up into his, making him breathe out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. He held her closer, and finally took off her skirt, along with her panties, which he hadn't known he'd grabbed, and he glanced down, tossing the articles of clothing away, his eyes full of happiness. Yuuko moved away, and rushed her hands down, covering up her womanhood. It'd take a deal of flattering from him to get her to remove her hands this time.

"Come on, Yuu." He said, nuzzling against her cheek and kissing her softly. "I'll let you see me." His voice was soft and soothing to her, and it seemed like he was trying to sweet talk her into moving her hands. It nearly worked, but she was just too shy to do it just yet. She shook her head, and glanced up at him, her eyes filled with embarrassment.

"I'll move them, if you do it first."

Hideyoshi flushed, and unlike a lot of men in their school, he slowly got up and undid his pants, his face flushing deeper. He knew that if he did this it'd help Yuuko be less shy, so it was a better choice, though he wasn't one to flaunt himself off.

She sat up, staring at his body, bathed in the moonlight now, and he stripped off his pants, and his boxers showed. An obvious tent was sticking up now, and Yuuko's cheeks flushed again, as she thought of what was to happen soon.

"How do they think you're a girl..." She murmured mostly to herself, though he had heard and laughed softly, removing his boxers, letting himself be seen by his sister. He was a good six in a half inches, and it made him flush deeper, knowing his sister was now staring at his erection, which only got this hard when he was thinking of his sister. He looked over to her, face still flushed, and began walking towards her. It bobbed slightly, due to the movement, and Yuuko, true to her promise, removed her own hands, looking down for a moment until Hideyoshi pulled her lips up for a deep kiss, pushing her body back, and climbing over top of her, pressuring slightly against her body. Lips removed themselves, and he looked at her.

"You are gorgeous, Yuuko." He stated, running his hand across her thigh and letting it travel between her legs, and running two fingers against her womanhood, letting them slid between the folds, and pressing them inside of her. A gasp shot out of her, and she began to fidget lightly, before he kissed her once again. "I love you."

She moaned softly as she rubbed her hips upward, making his fingers slide deeper into her, and she cried out softly. "I-i love you, t-too~" She purred, pulling him closer, kissing him over and over again, pressing his head against her neck trying to have him nip there, and make her body stop getting so tense. She cried out, thrusting her hips upward, and clawing into his back with her free hand.

"H-hideyoshi~" Her body was shivering in anticipation, and she let her head loll to the side, gripping hard against him. Her body was beginning to shake and she felt her muscles tense even more; she got ready for the inevitable feeling of orgasm to rush over her, though he had different plans.

He pulled his fingers out, and she cried out in irritation. A smile graced his lips, and he positioned himself in front of her opening.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked, staring deep into her turquoise eyes. Yuuko nodded, her body still flushed in heat and pleasure.

"P-please..." She muttered, shifting her body up against his on the hotel bed.

Kissing her, he pressed himself inside of her, feeling her mouth open in pain as he stretched her open. She screamed into his mouth and he kissed her softly, pushing himself as far as he could into her, and sitting that way, waiting for her to calm down and adjust to something being inside of her so intimately. She let tears flow from her eyes, and she gripped him harder, kissing back ferociously, causing Hideyoshi to smile at her way of making him feel the pain that she was. He pulled away, nuzzling her neck and kissed her there, leaving soft butterfly kisses along her neck, reaching her collarbone, before hearing her breathing slow.

"H-hideyoshi...you can move now..." She spoke, her body still feeling, slight pain, though it was subsided now.

He nodded to her and pulled himself out, and she let out a small noise that seemed to make her look so innocent while doing this. He was nearly all the way out, but then, when she was about to ask him what he was waiting for, he thrust back into her, making her body quake at the intrusion. She felt a wave of pleasure wrack throughout her body, and she felt him pull out again, and pump back in, slightly faster this time. She cried out softly in pleasure and waited for him to go again, keeping the steady rhythm, pumping in and out of her body. She had already thrown away her pride, tilting her head back, crying out his name softly, running her hands up against him, kissing across his cheeks until she captured his lips again, the pink, swollen appendages pressing together tightly.

The heat between them grew hotter, and he leaned his body over, folding his hands around her shoulders and kissing her neck, grinding his hips faster into hers. She cried out again, her body beginning to move along with his, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting up, making Hideyoshi groan in pleasure, while moving faster each time now. Both of them were beginning to get closer, and their bodies were persperated with sweat and saliva that was from Hideyoshi, licking and suckling along Yuuko's upper body. She gasped softly, purring out moans and squeaks of pleasure while she felt her body stiffen more and more, before her body finally clenched around Hideyoshi's member, and she felt the waves hit against her orgasm sent her over the edge. Hideyoshi kept moving inside of her two more times, and came as well, relishing in the goodness of their first time making love. He stayed holding her like that, calming down both of their bodies.

They smiled at each other as their breathing slowed, and they kissed once more, as he pulled out and lay next to her, pulling her close against his warm, bare body. She pressed her head up under his neck and chin, breathing against it softly, nearly falling into slumber. "I love you, Hideyoshi." She spoke, kissing his neck.

"I love you too, Yuuko."

She looked over, checking the clock and noticing that it said 8:00 P.M. She laughed, and he looked towards her, confused.

"It took us an hour to do this." She spoke, pressing closer to him, kissing his chin. "I hope that it can be like this each time." She flushed but smiled still.

Hideyoshi kissed her lips again, pulling the comforter around both of their bodies. "I'll do what I can." He said. "You've got no idea how much I had to control myself tonight." He pulled her closer to himself. "You're so pretty." He laughed. "Yuuji was right when he said that's how you get the girls."

Yuuko punched his arm and nuzzled closer to him. "Oh shush, it's time to sleep, god I'm tired."

He laughed and kissed her one last time before they both fell into sleep.

* * *

At nine thirty, Shouko and Aiko walked into the room they shared with the twins, glancing over to the two, sleeping in bed, her head resting against his arm while his hand was underneath his head. The two of them could tell that they were both naked underneath the covers, for Yuuko's shoulders were bare, and so were Hideyoshi's, and Yuuko's legs hung out of the comforter, bare and smooth as usual.

"I told you that she would do it." Shouko said, her palm opening up. Aiko handed her one thousand yen and grumbled to herself about how Shouko was rigged or something.

Shouko simply laughed and got ready for bed, happy that one of her best friends could get that far, and that she had just gotten money because of it.

"Don't smile." Aiko said, throwing a shirt at her friend. "I hate you..." She cried flopping on the bed.

Again, Shouko smiled, and set her alarm. They had a long day tomarrow.

* * *

Whoo! SEX! Hope you enjoyed it. Hope it's not rushed QAQ

*Let's just say that Hideyoshi usually showers at night, and I never feel like writing that he does. Or maybe he showers after school, or something, but he showers, so it's all good.

Also, they didn't use a condom, cause who seriously is like 'bitch imma get laid on this trip!' No one XD But don't worry, unless I get mean, I won't make Yuuko get pregnant. o.o

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	7. Oh Fuck

The morning light filtered through the curtains of the hotel room, and Yuuko leaned up slightly, her forearms holding up her aching body. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was nude, and her leg muscles were extremely tense and ached the worst of her body. She glanced over to her brother, who was sleeping soundly, and she glanced to the clock. The neon numbers glared at her, yelling into her mind that is was 5:15 in the morning.

She stretched, noticing that Shouko and Aiko were in their slumbering states, and she stood slightly, hiding her naked body and quickly running to the bathroom, even though her body was fully against it. She hated the pain that was in her legs, which grew towards her womanhood with each step, only making her more irritated.

"God dammit," She cursed under her breath, turning on the faucet and washing off her face, noticing how truly dirty she was feeling. Deciding that she didn't care if she was going to be loud, though showering didn't appeal to her. She wanted to sit, so she turned on the faucet, letting it run into the bathtub, filling it up. Her body settled in the warm bath water, and made her muscles relax slightly as she leaned back, her back touching the end of the tub as she closed her eyes and tried to fall into a light slumber.

A knocking on the door woke her and she sighed, sitting up and rubbing the water over her arms. "Who is it?" She asked, the water slooshing under her.

"It's me," Hideyoshi replied, opening the door and walking in. He was wearing his pyjama pants that he had brought. They were light gray plaid, which seemed to fit him just fine. "I wanted to come check up on you." He said, walking over to her and getting on his kness beside the bathtub. Her rans his hands into the water, like a child who was playing, but he ran the water up her back and shoulders. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine," She said, her body leaning into his touch. "Just needed a bath." He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Well, we have around an hour before the others have to get up and then we have to leave. I'll come back in when they wake up. I love you."

She smiled, kissing him softly before he left the bathroom and she resumed her bath.

* * *

Yokohama Arena rose high above the students as they gathered in. Yuuko was glancing around, trying to find where her brother had went. He said something about finding Akihisa and Minami to tell them something or another. So here she was, Shouko and Aiko by her, but her hand felt empty. And cold. She clenched her fist, hoping that it would stop being so cold, and making her feel so lonely.

The sun shined off of the Arena, and the students finally bustled into the place, each going their respected ways. They had to split into classes, though Yuuko still felt sad for not being able to see Hideyoshi before they had to split.

"Come on," Shouko said, pulling her to the room where Class A was congregating. "We need to go. Believe me, you'll see Hideyoshi again."

They walked to the respected rooms, and all the students of Class A were chatting among themselves, curious as to what they were supposed to be doing soon. Some of them were loitering around outside of the door, though, as she did along with Shouko and Aiko.

They were talking to themselves about what they would be doing, considering they figured that it would be the same as usual, and that they would most likely be prepared in a regular order. Each class going against each other.

"Well, I heard on the ride here that we are going to be prepared differently than we normally would be." Aiko said, her normal facade showing through with her cat like smile and that devious glint in her eyes.

"Did you now?" Yuuko asked, glancing over to her friend in slight interest. "How so?"

"Well~" She said, green hair bobbing with her loud voice that echoed slightly throughout the halls. "I can't tell you that~ Then it'd spoil the surprise of what might happen~!"

Yuuko and Shouko glanced at each other, eyes showing curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Shouko asked, for once not knowing what might happen in the near future.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough!" She said, flailing her hands up and down like the crazy woman she was.

The other two stayed silent, looking at their friend who was now walking into the room, away from them as they stood in utter curiosity.

* * *

"And now we will tell you how the teams will pair up! They are complete random, and you are stuck with that person until the end of your stay!" The announcer spoke through the loud speaker, giving out the instructions for what was to happen. Each student would be paired randomly with another one, and they would all have to deal with it. This made Yuuko sigh. "Now, we will go through all of you and pick you and your partner, then the two that you will be battling!"

On the large screen above them, they watched the many names and faces scatter and be forced to partner with people they hated, or people they just weren't compatible with. Yuuko sighed as she leaned back in her seat, watching as Shouko walked away, paired up with Minami from Class F and Aiko jump on Kouta, who just happened to be paired p with her, though the two seemed happy. Another sigh as Yuuko looked up again as the loudspeaker called out Akihisa and Kubo to be partners. Yuuko could've sworn that Kubo was having a wet dream just then, but she didn't say anything, just watched them walk on by.

She was beginning to get impatient as she looked around at the empty seats that were becoming more and more vacant until she heard her name called out.

"Yuuko Kinoshita will be paired with Hideyoshi Kinoshita!" The voice spoke as Yuuko sat up and stared at the screen. "Oh my, how interesting! Twins getting paired together but in different classes! I wonder how that will turn out!"

Yuuko stood, glancing around for her brother who was standing and waiting for her a little ways away, his mouth holding a glad smile on his lips. He seemed to shine in the light of the arena as she neared him.

"What did you do?" She called out to him. "I know that you and your minions must've done this."

Hideyoshi looked confused at her, blinking and turning full body to her. "We didn't do anything."

Yuuko looked at him again before remembering what Aiko had said. She sighed and started walking again, grabbing her brother's wrist and pulling him with her. "Goddammit Aiko." She muttered, walking with him into the stage area where all the pairs were, waiting to find out who they had to battle.

It took a process of about ten minutes before they each were sent off to fight. The time of the fights weren't to bad, Yuuko considered, figuring that they were all with people who didn't know how to respond with each other, killed their teammates, or were too good together, and killed the other team by flying colors.

"Next battle! Team Aiko vs Team Yuuko. Please step into the arena area and prepare for battle!"

Yuuko and Hideyoshi stood and walked to the platform, along wth Aiko and Kouta, who seemed prepped for battle. Well Aiko really, she was doing a weird preppy dance and singing how she'd win it by herself. Kouta. He just stood back and took pictures, per usual.

"Contestants, take your places and begin the battle when ready."

They each took their places, eyes glaring into each other as the four waited silently for the signal for them to go. A bang was heard and the four threw up their arms, yelling out 'Summon!' as their avatars materialized.

The battle commenced, Yuuko and Aiko going head on head, throwing punches and hits at each other as the other two simply fought normally and ended beating the other to a pulp with out much effort, considering that they were pretty weak when it came to this, though Hideyoshi's avatar stood and began stepping on Kouta's, who was finally nearly defeated. Yuuko and Aiko on the other hand were death fighting, blood flying from both of them while they punched, kicked and shoved objects at each other. The crowd was cheering for both Yuuko and Aiko as they lost almost all their health, both of them were near defeat, and Hideyoshi decided to end it for Kouta, bopping him on the head with a large stick and his avatar faded away as Kouta frowned and stood back, as Aiko was flailing around and yelling at Yuuko, while she screamed back just as much. His avatar simply walked over and quickly jumped up, smacking Aiko's on the head and watching as she fell over and faded away.

"And the Kinoshita twins win!" The crowd cheered and the contestants stepped away from the arena, being flooded with cheers and boos from people who wanted the other team to win. "Alright, today's round is over. Come back and tomarrow we will have other matches. Today was just to get you all ready. Thank you for your participation."

The students cleared the area and they all began walking back to the hotel which wasn't too far away. Yuuko glanced at Hideyoshi, who was standing over by Minami and Akihisa. She was scolding him about nearly loosing, and Hideyoshi stood back laughing at him. They all began smiling, and Hideyoshi looked over, seeing his sister before waving to the two and walking over to her and kissing her forehead.

"Waiting for your boyfriend?" He asked, turquoise eyes shining happily as he took her hand and began walking with the others to the hotel.

She snorted and leaned into him. "I suppose, even though he's really stupid and weird." She looked up to him as he put on a puppy dog face and looked at her, feigning hurt.

"How could you say such a thing?!" He cried out, pretending to cry as the other students began moving faster since the hotel was on the next block. Yuuko squeezed his hand and smiled, pressing closer to him. She seemed to be getting softer since she started dating her own brother. The two kept bickering quietly to themselves and laughing as they got to the hotel and walked inside.

* * *

Yuuko was laying on her side, staring at Shouko who was talking to her and Aiko about some girly thing, Hideyoshi noted. Though it wasn't his interest at the moment. He was far to busy checking out Yuuko's soft curves over the covers of their shared bed.

She looked so gorgeous in the light of the lamp as she complained about something that had been said. Her hair moved across her hand and arm, as it was holding up her head. Her face was dusted with pink, probably do to shouting at Aiko just a bit ago. Her eyes seemed intent, her chest and sides moving up and down as she breathed. He couldn't help letting his gaze go down to her hips and legs, which were so soft and smooth. God he loved her legs, especially last night when they. He looked away, face flushed as they girls carried on their conversation. Her body was so perfect and soft. He couldn't help thinking of her naked body underneath him, driving him crazy and nearly making him loose control. He stood and began to stride to the bathroom as the girls glanced at the sudden movement.

The door shut quickly as a flustered Hideyoshi bit his lip.

"What was all that about?" Aiko asked, looking slightly confused, as did Yuuko. Shouko simply shrugged and stood up stretching and smiling.

"Well," She said. "I'm going to see Yuuji for a little. He told me that he'd go eat dinner with me and I want to spend some alone time with him." Shouko smiled and waved to the other girls, who were sitting and talking nonchalantly with each other. The door shut.

"Kouta's really been keen on trying to get under my skirt." Aiko stated, flopping on her stomach and holding her head up with her hands. "I mean, he's much more persistent than usual. And I've even noticed him _not_ taking pictures of other girls panties!" Aiko laughed and sat up a little straighter, curving her back. "I think I may have captured him in my spell."

Yuuko laughed softly and smiled. "Well, maybe now you can get him to ask you out. You've been trying to for the longest time." Aiko nodded happily.

The bathroom door opened and Hideyoshi walked out, shutting off the bathroom light and going back to sitting on the chair that was in the room. The two girls looked over to his blushing face, but he ignored them and decided that it'd be better to just stay silent until he and Yuuko were alone.

"I suppose that I should probably get ready for dinner, but I'd much rather go bother Kouta~" Aiko stated, standing up and 'nya'ing like a small kitten before skipping to the door and walking out of it. The soft click echoed through the room and Yuuko sat up, stretching her arms, which felt kind of sore. She turned to look over at Hideyoshi, only to be tackled onto the bed underneath him, and having him forcefully kiss her, though she wasn't really complaining.

Their tongues slid along the other and it made Yuuko's body quiver in want.

"God, Hideyoshi, what's gotten into you?" She asked, considering her brother didn't instigate something so heated very often. It made her pull him down closer, running her hands through his hair. "I like it~" She purred, pulling him down and kissing him again, running her tongue along his lips and hearing him groan.

"I couldn't help thinking of last night," He replied, grasping her tongue between his teeth lightly and squeezing it between them. He let go after a moment though, and slid his tongue into her hot mouth. After another kiss the two separated and Hideyoshi began kissing along her neck. "You were so needy last night, and I'm not asking for it to happen again, but I really want to kiss you like last night." Yuuko flushed but enjoyed the ministartions that were happening to her neck before he moved up again and attacked her lips with his. Tongues danced and bodies pressed down harder into eachother.

Moans came from Yuuko's mouth as he sucked on her lower lip, tugging it and the pressing harder into her, letting her know that he was hard again. She smiled, grinding her hips upward into his, and moaning softly again as he kissed her harder.

"God, Yuuko," He groaned, kissing her over and over again, sucking on her tongue and letting his hands wander up her sides, under her shirt and massaging her breasts through her bra. The two shadows seemed to be dancing on the floor as they moved on the bed. Soft clicks echoed through Yuuko's ears, though she wasn't paying much attention.

She should have.

The door to their room opened as they were kissing.

"Yuuko! Hideyoshi! We-" The two moved away, looking up to their parents who were in the doorway with the hotel manager, who had the door keys in his hand. Their parents looked taken aback, seeing their children partaking in such sinful things.

Three strides and a whack across skin was all Yuuko heard as her brother flew off her and beside her onto the bed.

* * *

Ohhh! There's Chapter seven! SHIT'S GOING DOWN! So yeah, enjoy ^^ Please no flames. Just enjoy. Don't own. Just love. Twincest is so delicious~

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	8. Resolution?

The sound reverberated across the walls and Hideyoshi felt his cheek sting. The twins looked up and gasped softly looking at their mother who was struggling to hold back their father. He smelled of alcohol, and his hand was still in the air, red from smacking his son too hard. His eyes were livid, and he tried to push his wife off, though the hotel manager went and helped her hold back her husband while Yuuko looked over to Hideyoshi, who was holding his reddened cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Their father yelled, still struggling as he was finally thrown to the ground, deciding it'd be easier to just sit there and yell at his son. "Why the fuck were you forcing yourself on your sister?!" He glared at his son who was sitting on the bed, being treated by Yuuko, who had removed his hand, and had gotten a small rag of ice and putting it to his cheek so that it wouldn't hurt too awfully bad.

"I wasn't forcing anything!" He yelled, stopping and grabbing his cheek while his aura changed from normal sweet Hideyoshi to angry Hideyoshi, something that was rarely seen by anyone.

"Then what the hell was that?! You're sister just lets you get up on her and do whatever the hell you feel like?!" His body was shaking with anger while his face was turning red. "Why the fuck would she do that?! Huh? She's not sick!" His body shook more, and he started trying to get up, though his wife held his shoulders down, knowing he's much more dangerous when he's drunk.

Hideyoshi stood up, though Yuuko tried pulling him back down, to no avail, and he walked up to his father, bending down to met eye to eye with him. Their mother was giving Yuuko a scared looked, not sure what was to happen, though they heard Hideyoshi whisper something to him, and he went more livid than he already was, grabbing around his sons neck and pulling him to the floor, though he wasn't strong, so Hideyoshi had a good deal of winning as well.

They punched and kicked at each other, and his father tried biting him, though Hideyoshi knocked him in the face and pushed him to the ground, shoving his hands down around his neck. His father stopped moving and looked up to him, before letting his body go limp, though Hideyoshi didn't fall for the trick, noting that he and his father used to play wrestle when he was younger. The father finally looked to him, tried one last time to push his son off of him, before giving up and glaring at him again. The hands stayed around his neck and Hideyoshi looked to his father.

"What did I just tell you?" He asked, his turquoise eyes blazing, though it was less now. His father simply glared away from him, to Yuuko, who was crouched on the bed and giving them a fearful look.

"It's not true." He stated. "My little angel would never do that!"

The fight went on again, body lashing at each other, and rolling across the floor, arms raised, hitting each other. Yuuko felt slightly relieved that they were both not very strong, but was beginning to panic, seeing the bruises on each of them grow with every hit. She and her mother finally jumped against the two, pulling them apart while they still screamed obscenities to each other. The two flailing bodies were still going, though Hideyoshi stopped, turning to his sister, whose eyes were beginning to fill with tears as she held him closer.

"Take him, please," Their mother said to the manager, who was pulling their father from the room, though now he didn't seem to be struggling, just went, head down, and eyes empty. Their mother walked towards them, getting on her knees, and checking her childs face of the bruises that were beginning to appear even more.

Their mother gave him a small kiss on the forehead, though, before looking at them both, give a quizzical look. "Why were you two doing that?" She asked, though she didn't seem to be angry in the least, just confused.

The two looked to each other, eyes slightly darkened.

"Well," Yuuko started, figuring that Hideyoshi had been ripped apart enough. "It's going to sound really bad, but," She looked to her mother, who was still waiting for her to tell her why they were making out on the bed. "We've been dating for a while mom."

Their mother seemed to jump back slightly, her eyes wide, but she still held nothing against them. She sat back on her legs and blinked at them. "This was what I was hoping wouldn't happen." She said, her children giving her weird looks. "Your father and I are actually siblings." She stated, making their eyes grow wide in shock. "We knew that there was this possibility, but didn't know it'd happen." She sighed and moved closer hugging them. "He just doesn't want you to go through with having so many people hate you like they did to us when we came out about our relationship."

"But mom, we already did, and people don't hate us." Yuuko said, laying her head on her mothers shoulder. "They don't show any remote emotion like that." Hideyoshi laid his head against his sisters chest who was beside his head, closing his eyes and nearly about to sleep. "In fact, most people accept us for being so out with it."

Their mother nodded and stood up, pulling Yuuko and Hideyoshi up. "Well, we'll talk more about this when your father is sober. As for now, don't do anything rash. I don't want anything bad happening to you two." She walked to the door and left, her heels clicking on the ground as Yuuko walked Hideyoshi over to the bed and Laid him down, pulling the covers over him before snuggling up to his chest and closing her eyes.

* * *

Hideyoshi woke up with pain to his cheek and sides. He sat up, looking down at his sister who was curled against his side and on his chest. He leaned down kissing her and nudging her to wake up.

"Hey, Yuuko, come on, I have to pee." He pushed at her, and she simply yawned, opening her eyes sightly and glancing at him.

"No.." She mumbled before moving and turning on her side, curling up in the blanket and watching her brother get up and walk to the bathroom. She was now awake and reached over to the table which had some water on it, and she sipped it, trying to keep warm in the bed.

Her mind was think of what her mother had said. _'As for now, don't do anything rash.'_ Yuuko ran her hand through her hair, thinking that they had already crossed the line long ago when they had first started their relationship, but even now, they had made love last night, and she knew that they couldn't just come back from that when they had gotten so intimate and far because they loved each other. She paused for a moment, eyes wide, and she threw her head on the pillow.

"Fuck." She groaned out as Hideyoshi opened the bathroom door and looked over to her.

"What?" He asked, sitting beside her and running his hand through her hair.

"Hideyoshi," She looked up to him, her eyes brimming with tears as she pulled the blanket closer to her. She looked so vulnerable, and Hideyoshi wasn't sure why she was acting like this. "We...we didn't use protection last night..." A tear slipped from her eye, and Hideyoshi's widened again, before he hit his palm to his face.

"Goddammit," He muttered, pulling Yuuko against him. "I'm sorry, Yuu. Please don't hate me. I didn't expect that this would happen on the trip, but I couldn't help myself when you said you wanted me." He shoved his face into her neck and kissing her. "I'm sorry..."

She kissed his forehead softly, pulling him up to look at her. "It isn't just your fault, it's mine too. Let's just hope nothing happens. I'm not ready to be a mother."

The two kissed again before laying down and falling asleep.

* * *

"Next we have The Kinoshita twins battling against Kubo and Akihisa!" The announcer spoke through the loudspeaker.

They took their places, battling with each other, and beating each other to a bloody pulp on the battle ground. Each avatar was hitting each other emmensly hard, trying to beat each other, and considering that Akihisa was an idiot, Hideyoshi seemed to use some wit and skill to beat him, though it wasn't too hard, considering that he took his stick and smacked Yoshii with it many times, leaving the boy crying over by Kubo, who was heart-broken but knew he had to keep fighting Yuuko, or they would completely lose. The body fell back, and Hideyoshi's avatar faded, leaving Kubo and Yuuko to fight each other. The battle only got more intense, as it seemed Yuuko went Super Saiyan* because he defested her precious little brother.

"I will kill you!" She yelled out, her avatar coming up and smashing her foot to his face, making his health points drop until he finally was defeated, avatar fading. "Don't you touch him!" Yuuko walked over to her brother and glared at Kubo, who was helping Akihisa up and treating his wounds that he had received from the very pretty duo.

They walked off the stage, Team Kubo being kicked out of the next round considering that they lost, and Yuuko walked on, Shouko and Aiko waiting for her to get closer to them.

"Great job out there, Yuuko." Aiko stated. "Didn't know you'd get so jealous of someone else avatar touching your brothers!" She snickered and Yuuko popped her over the head without much strength.

"Don't test me." She said, smirking as Aiko held her head, before glancing and taking off to jump on Kouta, who was busy talking to Yoshii and Yuuji. The girls laughed and Hideyoshi walked up next to them, rubbing his side, still feeling the pain from last night. He gritted his teeth, and felt his cheek hurt as well, but tried not to show it too much.

"The next round will begin in twenty minutes!" The loudspeaker announced. "Please stay in the stadium!"

The students looked to the loudspeaker before going on with their conversations. Yuuko leaned onto Hideyoshi, who was looking in a general direction, and frowning slightly.

"What's the matter?" She asked, looking over to see her parents walking towards them. "Ohh..." She spoke, looking at him, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulder in a protective gesture that made her blush yet smile. He seemed so valiant in this moment.

"Yuuko, Hideyoshi." Their father said, nodding to his kids. "So your mother told you the truth." He sighed and looked away. "Just,,,,just don't do anything stupid." He said, looking back up to them and putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry for last night. I just didn't want anyone to have to go what your mother and I went through."

Yuuko and Hideyoshi nodded, the tense air between them seeming to disappear slightly, making the twins feel more comfortable around their parents.

"Thank you." Hideyoshi said, nodding to his father mostly, and pulling Yuuko closer.

"Just remember, don't do anything rash." Their mother said again, smiling to his kids and turning. "We just wanted to clear things up. Love you!" The two began walking away and Hideyoshi kissed his sister softly on the mouth, pulling her down into a seat where they could cuddle.

"I'm afraid that we already crossed that line, mother." Yuuko spoke quietly to herself.

* * *

"Contestants! Welcome back! Please take your seats and get ready for round three to commence!"

The students sat, waiting for their turns, and most of the teams were dwindling as they got defeated by the other teams. Yuuko and Hideyoshi were put against a team of two students they didn't know, though they defeated them fairly quickly, and went on back to their seats.

They proceeded to watch the other teams win and lose, waiting to go back to the hotel. Yuuko was just bored was the fact of it, though Hideyoshi seemed interested, sometimes cheering for their friends. She giggled softly at his efforts, even though he probably couldn't be heard over the other cheering.

She moved closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Wake me up when this is over." She said, falling into a light sleep.

She slept for almost twenty minutes before he woke her up, pulling her slightly, and making her fall into his chest. "Come on, Yuu, time to go back." He said. "We need to get ready for dinner, I'm hungry since we didn't eat last night, and not much this morning either." Yuuko looked to him and nodded.

"Okay," She said, grabbing onto his hand and following the others back to the hotel.

* * *

The lights were shining in the dining hall as the students sat around eating food and chatting amongst themselves, laughing or bickering quietly to each other. The same was going for Yuuko, Hideyoshi, Yuuji, Shouko, Akihisa, Minami, Aiko, and Kouta. They were all talking about how the contest was going, and it was honestly extremely fun.

"Well," Minami said, hitting Yoshi over the head and yelling. "You shouldn't have lost if you wanted to get farther." She looked over to Yuuko. "You guys did do well though!" She complimented, smiling to her friend.

"Thanks." Yuuko replied, chatting to the girls more freely than she would've thought. She wasn't great around people.

Hideyoshi was again captured by her features, staring at her with his utensils holding the food, which was slowly falling from them, and plopping onto the plate again.

"Um, Hideyoshi?" Kouta waved his hand in front of the brown-haired boy. "Are you going to eat of just sit there and fantasize?" He asked, pulling out his camera. "I can take pictures and blackmail you, ya know." He had a wicked smile and Hideyoshi stuck his tongue out childishly at his friend.

"Oh stop it." He said smiling before taking a bite of his food and savouring the spicy tasting food. "I was just gazing."

Yoshi and Yuuji laughed at their friends explanation.

"Bro, you really have to stop, or others might think you're about to pounce on her." Yuuji stated, flinging his utensil back and forth while talking with a full mouth. Hideyoshi dubbed it wasn't far from the truth and just shrugged. Yuuji laughed again. "Well, then, good luck with that. Just don't do it now. We're eating."

The others began laughing and the girls looked over, confused why they were cracking up, though they didn't seem fazed by it.

"Oh well," Shouko shrugged and stood up, along with the others and took their plates up to be washed before heading to their rooms.

* * *

Yuuko smiled as her brother was tickling her stomach making her giggle and try to push him off. Aiko was sitting on her bed, cuddling with Kouta, who was having a hard time keeping himself from having a nosebleed, and Shouko was sitting at the table in their room, browsing on the laptop that was there.

"Stop it," Yuuko said, pushing at him. "I'm sleepy!" She giggled more as she felt him lean down, pulling her shirt up slightly and kissing her stomach skin.

"Fine." He said, moving up and pulling her against him, spooning her and kissing across her ear.

"Get a room~!" Aiko yelled, smiling and giving Yuuko a thumbs up.

"We're in a room, you genius!" Yuuko said, smirking at her friend. Aiko shrugged.

"Get another room then~ We don't want to watch you two fornicate~" Aiko laughed as she saw Yuuko's face heat up, and she threw a pillow, hitting Kouta in the face.

He frowned as he looked behind him, where Aiko was hiding, using him as a shied. She grabbed her pillow and tossed it at Yuuko, who jumped behind Hideyoshi, and threw him in front of her, watching as his face got hit by the pillow.

The next half hour commenced in pillows being thrown and the boys being hit before Kouta had to go back to his room. They waved goodbye to him, and Aiko kissed him quickly before shutting the door and walking back in, flopping on the bed, as Shouko settled under the covers.

"Well, that was fun~" Aiko said, tossing the covers before climbing under them. "Anyways, time for bed~ Night guys~" Aiko fell asleep quickly, as did the other three, Yuuko curled into Hideyoshi and kissing along his neck before going to sleep.

"I love you." She said, smiling.

"I love you too, Yuuko." He said caressing her hair and falling asleep with her.

* * *

What?! Updated in less than 24 hours?! Holy Crap! Well, problems resolved in this. I know you probably wanted Hideyoshi's father to beat the shit out of him, but I twisted the story! SHIT! XD Please enjoy and Review and Fave It means alot!

*We all know what Super Sayian is. Hope I spelled it right XD Hahaha

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	9. Throbs

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

Shifting on the bed made Yuuko wake up, and she glanced over, noticing that her brother was tossing around, his face sweating and turning from side to side. He seemed to be thrashing around, and Yuuko sat up, turning her body to her brother's, facing him and grabbing onto his face. He was breathing heavy, though he didn't seem to be in a panicked state. She looked to him closer, not fully understanding what was going on. If he was having a nightmare, then surely he would look panicked and out-of-place. But he didn't seem to look like that. Instead he looked happy, not exactly content but happy. Even in pleasure.

"Y-Yuuko..."

Oh...

Yuuko flushed and looked away quickly. She couldn't believe that she could be so dense as to not notice that he little brother was having a wet dream. For God's sake, he always seemed to notice when she was having one. Or maybe that was because he was a guy, and maybe guys have that intuition about wet dreams. She shook her head.

'Stop thinking about that.' She told her mind, shifting back down under the covers and feeling the warm comforter seep through her chilling skin. She laid her head back on the pillow, curling her slim body up against her brother's, which was kind of wet with sweat, his body hot to the touch as his breathing got more heavy, and slightly louder.

"Yuuko..." He cried again, body arching up slightly. Yuuko attempted to close her eyes and ignore him, but to no avail, so she sat up on her elbow and looked down to him. She leaned, pressing her lips against his, knowing that he never minded being kissed awake. She needed him to stop moaning.

A soft breath filtered into her mouth and she pulled back, seeing her brother's eyes open slightly. He looked confused for a moment, but yawned and sat up, rubbing his palm to his head.

"Yuuko?" He asked, looking over to the clock, which read, in glaring neon letters, that it was 4:17 A.M. He glanced over to her again, his eyes still clouded with sleep. "Why'd you wake me up?" He asked, laying back down and scooting to her body, which was still propped up due to her elbow. She glanced at him, removing her elbow from under her, and laying down again.

"You were..." She began, face flushed, eyes looking away. "You were...having...a," He grabbed her face, so that he could look her in the eyes. "A wet dream." She stated, staring at him. His face flushed.

"Ohh..." He said, letting her face go and turning to lay on his back. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

She tossed her hand slightly into the air, as if shrugging it off. "It'll be fine. Just go back to bed. Don't wake me up like that again, nearly made me want to jump you."

He laughed and pulled closer to her. "I'll try to."

* * *

Yuuko found herself against Minami and Shouko, their avatars out and battling each other. Hideyoshi's being beat to a pulp by Minami, who was winning by a landslide. Shouko and Yuuko were simply fighting the fight, and trying to beat each other, their avatars pulling out their weapons, smacking each other around, flying back and forth between the arena. The cheering and yelling from the crowd was beginning to irritate Yuuko, she was tired of hearing all the shouts at her to win this. She was trying her damnedest, and they better accept that much.

A hit tossed her avatar across the arena, and Yuuko frowned, watching it soar. She had lost quite a lot of hit points, and she was upset, knowing that she wasn't much of a match for Shouko, one of her best friends, and also someone she didn't want to fight. But she couldn't do anything about it, so she just tried her hardest.

Blow after blow was made, and Yuuko's avatar was breathing heavily, hearing the background noises of her little brother being defeated by Minami, who was now jumping up and shouting 'Yes!' while Hideyoshi sulked, sad that he couldn't make his sister proud.

'I can't keep thinking with this attitude, or I'll lose for sure.' She thought, her avatar getting up and swinging her sword out, hitting Minami's avatar across the face, considering it was gloating instead of paying attention. Yuuko smirked at Minami, who looked quite shocked and upset, but made sure her avatar kept battling Shouko.

It came in front of Yuuko's avatar, and swiped it with a claw out. Ten hit points left. Yuuko dodged another blow, though and landed its foot to the top of her opponent's head. Twelve hit points left for her. The battle went on, hit after hit, and the two were left, heavy breathing and bleeding out from scratches and other wounds they had received. Another hit from Yuuko sent Shouko flying to the wall, her hit points reaching one. They were now even, and a bloody battle was about to commence. Shouko's stood, eyes glaring hatred at the pain it was receiving from Yuuko's, now matter if they were friends or not. The dodges were getting slower, considering they were both in a deal of pain, but they still tried, throwing their punches, kicks and swords at each other. The paw came up, crashing against Yuuko's avatar, cracking her jaw as it flew again, falling on the ground.

"Hit Points: Zero." The announcer said. "Team Shouko wins and will be going to the finals!"

The crowd cheered and stood, screaming out how awesome the battle was, and how they wanted to see more. Yuuko let out an irritated sigh and walked on quickly, leaving her brother behind her, along with Shouko and Minami. She turned though.

"You fought well." She said, nodding to the three of them. "But as for right now, I have a headache. I'm going to go sit for a while."

The students walked on, and she heard Kubo whisper something about how she was just acting like a 'sore loser', though she wasn't the only one.

Hideyoshi walked up, knocking the boy in the jaw, making his glasses off of his face onto the ground, slightly cracked before gripping into the front of his shirt, making it crumpled and out of place. His eyes were blazing as he pulled him closer to his face, gripping tighter, slightly choking the boy with blue hair before breathing out heavily.

"If you _ever_ say something like that again," He smacked the boy across the face. "I will _fuck. You. Up._ Understand?"

Kubo nodded, and silence was all around in the arena as Hideyoshi dropped the now sore boy who was looking for his cracked glasses that were on the ground. Everyone watched Hideyoshi walk away, not knowing this side of the boy; the side of him that got angry because you went and said something about his sister. The patient boy never seemed to show anger.

"Well," Minami began. "That was unexpected." She glared down at Kubo, who was now trying to run away, finding his glasses on the ground.

* * *

Yuuko sat down on her bed, falling back and closing her eyes. Her head throbbed and she was trying her best to stay calm.

"Ugh," She sighed, opening her eyes again, and turning onto her side. "Why does my head hurt so bad?" She asked herself, thinking it was probably the fact that she had to listen to people scream around her a lot, waiting for her Team to go up, and then when she was getting screamed at by the crowd to do better. And now, what Kubo said. She let a tear fall from her eye, and she curled up, feeling herself lose herself. "God, why do I feel like I'm failing people?" She asked herself, letting a few more fall before curling up more.

A small clicked signaled that someone had entered the room. She ignored it, not caring right now if anyone saw her in this weak state of mind. A warm hand rested on her shoulder and she heard the movement of clothing as someone got down to their knees, crouching over her. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. She could already tell from how gentle the touch was.

"Yuuko," He said. "Yuuko what happened?"

She looked at him, wiping her eyes more, looking down to his bruised hand.

"What happened to you?!" She asked, sitting up right and grabbing his hand, though he winced and she glanced to him.

"Oh, uh." He started, laughing cautiously. "Well...I got pissed off by Kubo." A gasp came from Yuuko and she hit him on the head.

"Why in the world would you beat him up?" She said, slightly irritated. "You'll get in trouble!" He shrugged.

"I didn't like him talking about you like that." He leaned near her and pressed his nose against hers, nuzzling her softly. "So what's the matter?" He started, moving over her and taking her hand. "Why're you upset?"

Yuuko stayed silent for a moment, and looked to him. "I don't know." She said, looking into his eyes. "I just feel like a let down, and all of the people, sitting around and screaming, giving me a headache." She sighed softly, pressing into his touch and entwining their fingers. "Ugh...I just don't know."

Hideyoshi smiled softly at her, pulling her up off the bed, and wrapping his arms around her, spinning her body, and making her feel kind of like a princess. He used to do this when they were small children, and she was sad.

"I love you, Yuuko." He said, kissing her chin and setting her down. "So, don't be sad. I'll beat the hell out of anyone who ever makes you sad." He grinned and grabbed onto her hands. "Let's go get you some medicine to feel better, and then we'll head back to the arena. Does that sound good?" He asked, kissing her forehead and pulling her out of the door. She nodded, and they began to head for the front desk before heading to the arena again.

* * *

Later that night, after all the rounds were over and done with, Yuuko nuzzled into her brothers warm body.

"You know," She stated quietly. "I had forgotten that mom and dad worked here."

"Oh yeah," He said sitting up slightly. "No wonder the arena's name sound so familiar." He moved back down, hearing her protesting whine, and kissed her. "That's how they came to see us so quickly." He stated. He got quieter. "I'm just glad they didn't throw us out like regular parents would. I can't even believe that mom and dad are siblings, too."

Yuuko nodded, but yawned softly. "It wouldn't matter to me, Hideyoshi. I'm just glad that your feelings for me are the same." She smiled and looked to him. "I wonder if we're keeping Shouko and Aiko up." She said, small laughs coming from her.

"I hope not." He said. "Or else she'll tell Yuuji, and I'll have to hear about it." He sighed dramatically, due to his acting skills. "You have no idea how much Yuuji talks about her beating him up, or complaining about random things to him. And lucky me for being able to hear it all, since I come to get you along with him everyday after school." He heard Yuuko laugh softly again. "It's not funny!" He whispered softly. "Do you know how much stuff I have to hear about? Yuuji tells me about how Shouko always tries to make him do things, it's," He shivered dramatically again. "Disturbing."

Yuuko laughed again, tossing her head back slightly and smiling. She seemed in a much better mood after taking a few pain killers and receiving a lot of loving from Hideyoshi.

"Well, I'll make sure that I tell Shouko to lay off of complaining now on." She turned her body to face his. "You're the best little brother." She said smiling and leaning in closer to him, brushing her lips over his. "And the best boyfriend I could have ever hoped for."

Hideyoshi felt his heart beat faster, and she kissed him chastely, again and again. The two smiled and pulled closer.

"I love you so much, Yuuko." He said, yawning and wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her into his chest and running his fingers through her hair. She flushed and moved her body forward, breathing softly on his neck.

"I love you more~" She said. She felt him open his mouth but shut him up with a kiss. "Don't fight me on this, just go to bed." She smiled and they closed their eyes. "I can't wait to go home. We'll be back after tomarrow, and that makes me happy. I'd rather be like this in our own bed." She looked to Hideyoshi who nodded, and kissed her forehead.

"We'll be there soon. Just hang it out for one more day."

She nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Alright chapter nine. God I have no life. Please no flames, or I will murder you. Believe me, I will. I'm depressed right now, and you can just sit back and enjoy the fact that I even put this chapter up.

So yeah, Yuuko was upset, but got better, mainly cause I'm upset and I was writing this, so it happened. But yeah for happy/fluffy endings. For this chapter! This is far from over XD

So yeah, enjoy. I put a warning at the top, which will be put at the top of every one of these now, so yeah.

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	10. I Need You

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

The next day seemed to go by so fast, or maybe it was because she didn't have to be in the tournament anymore. Yuuko didn't think too much of it, simply dubbing that it was the fact that sitting and watching all of these things go on just wasn't her forte, and she'd much rather be in it.

The ride home was quiet and bearable, considering that everyone had tuckered themselves out by yelling and screaming at the end of the tournament. The only thing that could really be heard was the soft snoring of the other students, ready to get home and back into their own beds. Yuuko felt the same. She missed her bed. Maybe because she knew that she didn't have to worry about being caught by anyone in her own home. Her parents where never there anyways, so she didn't have to feel like she and her brother would get caught being intimate with each other.

Yuuko laid her head on her brother, turning her body, curling it into his side and sighing softly in comfort. She felt his arms reach around her, pulling her closer to him. His arms rested loosely around her waist, head laying atop of hers. She was warm, and her heart slowed in content. Her brother was always so warm, it seemed, and she wasn't complaining. If she could, she'd love to stay like this forever, and not have to deal with anything ever again, but she knew that would probably never happen anyways.

The bumps of the road lulled her to sleep, along with her brothers soft breaths across her head. She felt his hand roam up, running his fingers through her hair and singing a soft lullaby to her, that only she seemed to hear. It made her happy to know her brother was singing her to sleep, and only her. It made her heart flutter with joy.

Hideyoshi kissed his sister's sleeping form, falling asleep himself.

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Time to wake up, we're back!" Iron Man called, his figure looming in the front of the bus. He was wearing his usually frown, but it was less dignified, probably because he looked just as tired as everyone else.

Yuuko blinked, looking around at the retreating figures and shook her brother awake, who didn't seem to want to get up.

"Come on, Hideyoshi, we'll get to sleep when we get back home." She said, standing a stretching, pulling her brother up with her and shaking him awake. He glanced at her, deciding that he should just do as she says, or he may get kicked out of the bed again, and he really didn't want that. He wasnt to be warm and cozy with his sister.

"Alright..." He mumbled, reaching up and grabbing their suitcase, pulling it down and walking out, Yuuko behind him, grasping onto his hand with her cold ones.

They stepped out of the bus, the air chilling as night had already unfolded and overtook Japan. Yuuko shivered, pulling Hideyoshi closer and pressing her face into his warm neck, her nose startling him as he jumped.

"Jeez, Sis, why're you so cold?" He asked, as he watched Iron Man dismiss everyone to go home, saying they wouldn't have school tomarrow since it was so late in the night. Yuuko shrugged at him, and he began pulling her along side him, walking to their home, tired. "Come on, we have to go home now." He said, yawning and tugging his sister in the general direction of their home.

Their house wasn't far away, as they walked to school and back everyday, but being tired and it also being nighttime out made them take a good fifteen minutes just to get there. The streetlights were on though, making it easier to spot their gate and walk into their house, which was warm and cozy, and so welcoming to Yuuko. She smiled, running into her bedroom and laying on the bed, curling up against the comforter, pulling it around her chilled body.

"What are you doing?" Hideyoshi asked, a smile playing on his lips while he took off his school clothes, grabbing his pyjama pants and standing by the door, getting ready to take his nightly shower before bed.

"I'm sleepy~" She whined at him, sticking her tongue out, her eyes glazed with fatigue. She smiled softly, rolling into the comforter, accidentally falling off of the bed, making Hideyoshi laugh as he walked back over to her. He leaned down, picking her up and nuzzling her soft cheek against his. "Nuuu...stop it..." She cried, eyes closed while she pushed against her brother's body, though she was stuck in the comforter. He kissed her softly, smiling at her tired face.

Setting her down, he kissed her forehead, walking out into the hallway, stepping into the bathroom and doing his normal routine of showering and putting on his pyjama pants. The hallway air hit his skin as he walked back into his sister's room, though he stood in the doorway, watching her sleeping peacefully, her quiet breathes filling the air, making his heart beat fast as he thought of how lucky he was just to have her. He stretched, walking over and laying his body down beside hers. It was a struggle just to try and get under the covers, though he did wake up Yuuko, who wasn't very happy, considering that she kicked at him.

"Hideyoshi..." She cried, flailing her body in the covers, turning over and staring him in the eyes. "I just fell asleep...why'd you wake me up..." She frowned cutely, letting her hands free and grabbing at her brother, who was now under the covers. She pressed her hands onto his warm chest, pushing him away.

"Sorry, love." He spoke, grabbing her arms and pulling her against him. He felt her shift slightly, pressing her head against his neck and breathing softly, making him shiver against the warm breath. He kissed the top of her head, running his hands up her covered sides and arms. "I just didn't want to be cold." His hands were warming up her body through the covers.

Yuuko huffed softly and maneuvered herself closer into his warm body, pressing her front against his. "Night..." She mumbled out. "I love you."

"I love you more~" He said, nipping softly at her ear before falling into sleep.

* * *

The moon was still out when Yuuko woke up, her eyes still blinking with sleep when she sat upright. She felt the need to use the restroom, and left, her steps pattering across the floor and the click of the door woke Hideyoshi, who turned onto his back and yawned. He pulled the covers off of him, feeling warm enough to take them off. His eyes closed and her stretched his arms up, resting his hands behind his head. He fell asleep, cozy and smiling.

He let out a grunt as he felt his sister jump onto his stomach, feeling her legs straddle his waist, her hands sitting on chest. He opened his eyes, felling a drip of water hit his chest, first noticing that his sisters hair was slightly wet. Though he took his eyes off that the moment he noticed that she was only wearing a thin towel, which was opened at the bottom, considering that she was straddling his body.

"Um...Yuuko?" He said, glancing from the towel, back to her eyes, which were averting his gaze. "Can you tell me what exactly it is that you're doing...?" He moved his hands from his head, sitting up on his elbows and staring at his sisters flushed face. She glanced at him, her cheeks only getting darker as she moved one hand up to grip her towel firmly so it wouldn't fall before she wanted it to.

"I..." She trailed off, gripping tighter to her towel, and leaning down, swiftly kissing her brother and pulling away again. "I really want you..." She said, eyes closing as she tensed her muscles. She felt her brother lean up, his hand brushing across her heated face, pulling her down and slowly kissing her lips, running his hand across and down her shoulders, grabbing around her hand and prying her fingers open, letting the towel fall loose and slide down her gorgeous form.

Hideyoshi drew in a breath, still not used to seeing his sister naked, but happy none the less; especially knowing that she was the one who instigated it this time. He felt his member throb in his pyjama pants, now noticing just how aroused he was by his sister. Her soft curves glowed in the moonlight, and he smiled, watching her lean down to kiss him again. His heart beat fast, kissing her lips and sitting up fulling, pushing their chests flush against each other. Her body was chilled, though it was warm at the same time, considering she was heating up due to the arousal that was filling across the air. Her body was growing more warm, feeling his erection pressed against her thigh, making her body flush. A smile played on her lips, her eyes bright and looking to her brother, who was leaning in for another kiss, though she stopped him. He held confusion in his eyes.

"I-i want to feel you against me." She muttered out, embarrassed. Her eyes closed again as she felt her brother begin to take off his pants and boxers. She was still sitting on him, though she lifted herself, watching him tug off the little clothing he had on, seeing his erection come out of them. She flushed and turned her head away, watching him toss them to the floor before slowly sitting back down in the spot she was at. She could feel the throbbing member pressing against her womanhood, already past the folds, considering that she was in such a position. A soft purr left her lips as she felt it throb again, latching her lips to her brothers, hand wrapping around his shoulders and running through his hair.

Hideyoshi was going crazy, feeling his sister, warm and wet, sitting on his erection, making him tense while kissing her lips hard, running his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance at something at least. He moved his hands, one grabbing at her breast, while the other gripped softly at her hips, his own rubbing up against hers, sliding across her womanhood, making her body quiver in anticipation as she sighed out softly into her brother mouth. He took the opportunity, running his tongue into her mouth and suckling softly on her tongue. A soft moan drew out of her mouth, her hips rubbing into his again, making him groan out, grabbing her hips more. He pulled away, eyes darkened by lust.

"God, you look so sexy like this," He groaned out, grinding upwards into her hips again, leaning down and biting down on her ear, making her shiver and cry out softly. "I want inside of you, Yuuko." He said, breathing on her ear, kissing along her jaw line and listening to her quiet moans. "Am I allowed?" He asked, staring into her glazed over eyes. She nodded to him.

Helping her lift her hips, Hideyoshi pulled her up, positioning her above his member, his body nearly making him thrust her down on him and take her, but he needed self control. It would still hurt, considering that this'll only be the second time either of them were going to make love. He didn't want sex, and he knew that she didn't either. Running his hand up her sides, he kissed her before settling his erection inside of his sister, feeling the heat overwhelm him. She cried out in slight pain, hands gripping onto his shoulders and clawing into the skin.

The two stayed put for minutes on end. They seemed slow and drawled out while Yuuko was waiting to adjust to feeling so filled up. She let out a soft sigh, leaning her forehead against her brothers, letting him rub his hands softly across her breasts, and crying out in pleasure at the feeling. He ran his thumbs across her nipples, taking one of his thumbs and wetting it before rubbing it across the small hard flesh, making it feel cold and get harder.

"Ah~" Her body sat up slightly, and she looked Hideyoshi in the eyes, seeing his more masculine side, and she kissed him softly. She lifted her hips up, nearly losing all of Hideyoshi, though she pushed him back inside her, feeling empty without him there. They cried out softly at the intrusion, feeling her hips shudder. "God, why does this feel so damn good?" She asked quietly, pulling up again before pressing back down, though meeting Hideyoshi halfway this time. He shrugged slightly, and leaned down, kissing her neck, letting his teeth graze the soft, illuminated flesh, leaving soft marks before finding the part of her neck that made her squeal while she moved him in and out of womanhood, crying in pleasure as he moved his hips with hers, feeling the throbbing, hard appendage glide in and out while he suckled hard at her neck.

Yuuko's cries of pleasure made Hideyoshi stiffen more, his hips meeting his sisters again and again, wanting so badly to push her down and ride her like a madman. But he also wanted to take it slow with her. He wanted to draw it out and make her cry and moan out his name for hours on end. He pulled out again, thrusting upward into Yuuko, listening to her cries of ecstasy. It was music to his ears, and he thrusted inside of her, again and again, rubbing his hands across her breasts, shoulders, back and hips. He could feel her body shiver under his touch, only making him more aroused. He throbbed and twitched inside of her, making her purr out a moan, making him move in and out.

The movements were making Yuuko's body tense, and Hideyoshi noticed that her hips were becoming erratic, hitting down on his in a frenzied manner. She was crying out long, soft moans of his name, while he whispered her name hotly in her ear, licking and sucking on it while pressing himself deeper inside of his sister. The liquid fire was burning in their stomachs, and Yuuko finally screamed out her brothers name, still riding his hips, and letting her orgasm exit her body, while he thrust with her, letting his release wash over him and inside of her before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lips.

"I love you, Yuu." He said, pulling her down on top of him. She snuggled into his chest, body tired and sore.

"I-i love you too." She said, pulling her brother out of her, feeling empty but deciding that she didn't need to be having a lot of fornication anyways. She closed her eyes, exhausted, and fell into slumber along with her brother.

* * *

Alright, chapter ten. Now keep yourselves busy for awhile. My anti-depressants are making me really drowsy and I just don't want to do anything XD So yeah. Chapter eleven will happen sometime.

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	11. You're Such A Perv

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

Yuuko woke with her head planted firmly between her brothers neck and chin. His warm breaths were cascading down her neck, though she didn't shiver, her mind much too focused on what happened earlier this morning. She glanced at the clock, reading the neon letter which told her that it was nearly eleven in the morning. Her body was laying on top of her brothers, both bare. She felt dirty, knowing that she had defied her mothers wishes again by fornicating with her brother, but she felt like she couldn't help herself last night.

She sat up, her muscles screaming at her, telling her not to wake up, to just lay back down and sleep for the rest of the weekend, but she knew that she couldn't. What would happen if their parents did come home, finding them like this would make them in huge trouble.

She didn't want to have to go through that, so she sat up again, against her muscles best judgement, and stood. She began walking over to her dresser, taking out her clothing that she needed, and walking out of the room to the bathroom. She needed a shower.

It didn't take her too long to shower, considering she just did take one earlier this morning.

* * *

The weekend didn't seem to go by fast, even though the two were busy hugging, kissing and cuddling, while also doing many other things; like going out and watching movies, or simply playing video games together while Yuuko sat in her brothers lap, cuddling into his chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist, his hands on his controller and playing against or with his sister in some random game they had.

"Hideyoshi~!" Yuuko cried, fidgeting around in her brother's lap, tossing her controller between her hands. "Would you stop killing me!" She tried turning in his lap, though it didn't work too well, considering she failed completely. Her eyes held fake anger and slight irritation. Her pouting making Hideyoshi laugh as he still tried vaguely to pay attention to the game in front of him. His character was busy standing victorious on top of Yuuko's character, who was bleeding from the wounds that it had received.

"But if I did that, then I couldn't here you beg for mercy!" He grinned, tightly wrapping his arms more around her body and pulling her back, though she was moving and trying her best to get away.

"That's still not fair!" She cried, acting like a small child, which no one ever saw of her, even now that she's loosened up. "Every combo I make, you still win! No matter what I do!"

She gave up struggling against him, simply deciding that it was of no effort and would basically get her no where. His eyes were smiling, along with his lips as he swiftly leaned down to kiss her cheek, though she turned her head away and huffed, muttering out how unfair her brother was being.

"I still don't get you." He said, letting his arms fall back, tossing them behind his back, setting his palms on the ground to sit up on his hands. Yuuko, feeling that she could look at her brother in confusion did so. In that moment, he kissed her lips, pulling away as she stiffened and turned.

"You did that on purpose so that I'd look, didn't you!" She huffed out, pushing her brother to the ground while she hovered over him, eyes forming slits while she pouted adorably at him. He let off another smile and shrugged underneath her.

"It was the only way that I could get you to look at me." He said, grabbing her hips and rolling so that she fell underneath of him. Her eyes widened and her face flushed deeply at him. "You were being way too stubborn about being beaten by me in a game. I just wanted affection~" His eyes closed as he leaned down and nuzzled his sister, kissing her across the lips, cheek and jaw.

She flushed, kicking up slightly and wrapping her legs around his waist, tossing him onto his side while she sat up, untangling herself from him. Her cheeks were aflame, and she looked over to him before grabbing the controller and hitting him upside the head with it.

"Do that again and I will beat _you,_ not your character!" She yelled, pulling him up and hitting rematch. Hideyoshi chuckled before grabbing at his sister and pulling her into his lap again.

"You can't even beat my character though~." He replied in a taunting voice, skillfully attacking and dodging his sister's attacks. He was intent on the game, though he felt Yuuko's gaze on him, and he turned to her.

Turquoise eyes were gazing into his. They looked soft and fuzzy, glossy as well. His mind completely went to mush staring into her eyes, and she leaned in pressing her mouth softly against his, moving her lips in a gentle manner. It seemed so much like when they had began dating, unsure and simple. Soft breaths entered his mouth, and he felt her tongue lap at his, waiting for him to open his lips. Of course, he responded eagerly, not used to this 'shy' Yuuko, even though she had been shy when they were getting touchy-feely. Their tongues were entwining, and the saliva was hot and kind of sticky between their mouths. Yuuko leaned away, turning her head, and small clicking noises were made while Hideyoshi was out of it. She turned to him, a smile playing on her lips as she leaned near his ear, licking around the curve before blowing in it.

"I win." She whispered, pulling away and staring at her brother who was flushed, eyes glossy. A smirk built on her face when she noticed him sit up and adjust his eyes to what just happened.

"You mean you just did that to beat me?" He asked, his voice betraying him and making him sound shocked. Her smirk grew as she nodded to him. It didn't last, as he grabbed onto her wrist and pushed her to the ground, forcing his lips back on hers. The kiss was heated and intense, the twins rubbing their bodies together for moments upon moments before Hideyoshi pulled away. "If you do that every time, I'll definitely let you win."

Yuuko flushed but smile, pawing at her brother's chest to get him off, before sitting up.

"Best two out of three?"

Hideyoshi smirked, pulling her back into his lap and biting along her earlobe. "Definitely."

* * *

That day had seemed to go by fast for them, maybe because it was filled with hot make-out sessions most of the time while playing video games. Though making-out was pretty distracting when you felt so intensely, with your lover right there, nipping and biting at you-

Yuuko shook her head and cuddled into her bed, making the comforter go over her shoulders, and smiling at the warmth it brought. She laid, waiting for her brother to come from his nightly shower and keep her warmer than the comforter could, and they both knew that he did. She hated to sleep without him ever since the night he had asked her to stay in her room*, and the night that they had became boyfriend and girlfriend. Her body was shivering slightly without his touch, though she dug her head deeper into the pillow and bed, turning on her side.

She huffed out sadly, realizing that it didn't seem to help much at all. Her body was still cold, even under her thick comforter. She began to toss her body idly around, hoping the movement would help her out. It didn't. She lay, her body freezing, as she turned back on her side, pulling the blanket up over her head, sealing the warmness of her breath.

Weight sinking on the bed, and over her side made Yuuko jump, as she had been too busy trying to get warm to hear anything come into her room. She felt the familiar nuzzlement of her brother as he pulled the comforter off her head, laying his warm cheek into her neck. She shivered slightly at his hair, which was barely wet, but still wet. His breaths were filtering onto her neck, while his arm was resting around her side, pulling her back into his chest. She could feel it pressed into his warm body, and she moved back, snuggling closer to the warmness that it was providing for her. She couldn't think of a night without this warmth. With out his warmth.

A smile was formed on his lips as he kissed down her neck, letting his hand reach up and pull the blanket down further, pulling it past her shoulder. She shivered again, opening her eyes and glancing at her brother's face, which had the hit of playfulness, along with passion mixed with lust. She felt him pull the collar of her shirt down, and his warm lips pressing against the skin of her shoulder. His hand came down, letting it brush past her elbow before coming back up and cupping around her breast, making her jump at the sudden touch that she felt. A soft moan came from her lips as he continued his ministrations, caressing her breast fondly, while nipping at the soft flesh of her shoulder.

"God, Yuuko," He spoke, trailing his tongue up to her ear before biting at the lobe, pulling before letting it go. "You're so intoxicating, you know that?" He half-asked, half-stated, moving his hand from her chest back around her waist, pulling her tighter to his body. She felt his erection, though she knew that they wouldn't be making love again anytime soon. Even if they both wanted it, it'd be much too risky.

Yuuko shivered at his words and shook her head. "No...but now I do..." She whispered out, moving her hand up and letting her fingers run through his own, grabbing onto his hand and snuggling closer to his body. She also purposely rubbed against his erection, just so she could hear him whisper hotly in her ear. She loved it when he sounded so manly and dominant. It made her shiver more. And her calculations were correct.

He leaned down, breathing hot air into her ear, and she shuttered at the sensations running through her. "Well, Yuuko. We can always'play' again, if you want to keep teasing me like this." Leaning down, he locked eyes with her while biting her lip and smirking deviously. "You know as well as I do, that I've had this all day." He was talking about his erection, they both knew that, though she still flushed at the mention.

Yuuko smiled at the offer, but put her hands up. "Sorry, off limits for now." She said, looking into his eyes as she laughed softly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. We have to wait awhile before that happens again, or something might go terribly wrong." He nuzzled into her soft neck, pulling the blanket back over her and kissing her cheek. She felt him begin to lap his tongue against her neck and she shivered, moving her shoulder to get his attention, though to no avail.

"Stop, Hideyoshi, we have school tomarrow." She whined out, turning her head to look at his innocent face.

"Sorry, Sis, you just taste so sweet." He grinned at her while she flushed in return, her body moving around at the embarrassing statement.

"Don't say those things!" She cried out, flailing about her bed. "Just go to sleep you perv."

Hideyoshi frowned. "I'm not a perv!" He cried, feigning hurt in his voice.

"You call this _not_ being a perv?" She asked, smiling at his tone and shoving her elbow back against his side. She heard him grunt in light pain before feeling him grab onto her wrist.

"Well, then wouldn't you be as much a perv as I am if you do the same things all the time to me?" His eyes held laughter in them, and he felt her bite his nose before pulling away. "I love you~" He said, nuzzling into her soft skin and listening to her huff.

"Oh shush, will you?" She cried, tossing her hand idly at him before curling up into his back and feeling him kiss her cheek. "I love you too, now go to bed you perv."

She smiled as she heard him scoff.

* * *

Fucking Chapter eleven! Yeah! And it didn't take that long to update! Only two days, nearly three. Get over yourselves, I'm updating pretty quick aren't I? Enjoy this piece of crap and get on with your lives XD No, but whenever chapter twelve comes out, you'll know, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

*This happens in the first fic 'Troubles' so if you're here and haven't read that, well I said this was a sequel for one, so why are you here? And two, how could you forget, I mean it was foreshadowing that they would get together, though that was much more shittier than this fiction. This one is much more detailed and makes much more sense. Probably because I'm much better at writing fiction since reading it more and having a more mature brain c:

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	12. What?

A/N: Shit Happens.

* * *

The weeks were beginning to go by fast, Yuuko noticed, as the end of the year was getting close at hand. She didn't mind it too much, considering that meant that she would be able to spend the days all alone with her beloved brother and boyfriend. Her cheeks heated slightly at the thought of her brother.

She could feel the hot breath of him ghosting over her neck, as if he was really there, in her classroom with her while she nodded off to sleep, considering that she already had her homework done. She felt her mind fall from her senses as she laid back in her chair. This last day of school was going to be wonderful. She'd finally be able to have Hideyoshi all to herself, to love and make all hot and sexy like she'd done before.

She opened her eyes slightly, feeling her cheeks light up a shining red color as she thought of the way her brother's lust filled eyes would glance at her, and make her want to beg for more, though she knew that he'd never let her live it down. She glanced around the room, noting that Shouko was also acting antsy, wanting to get out of the room and go spend her time with Yuuji. Her eyes were blazing with impatience, and Yuuko fully understood how she was feeling. She wanted to go home just as much as Shouko did.

The clock went on, soft ticking and tocking echoing throughout the slightly bustling room of Class A. She frowned at said clock, praying that it would finally ring and let her run into her brother's arms and kiss him hard like she'd been wanting to do all morning.

She lurched slightly, feeling her stomach flip slightly, and she growled softly at the pain she felt.

Why had she been feeling like this? She didn't understand what it was about, though she threw it off, as she had been doing, the moment she heard the bell. Quickly, she stood and met Shouko across the room, both of them heading toward the door.

"What's up with that face?" Shouko asked, glancing over at Yuuko.

"Oh..." Yuuko smiled softly and looked to Shouko. "It's nothing. My stomach is just hurting slightly." Shouko nodded at the response, though she gave a worried glance toward Yuuko.

"You haven't...done anything hasty...have you?" She spoke softly. The boys were heading their way, though they gave them strange looks, considering that the two were by the wall and talking quietly amongst themselves.

Yuuko shook her head at Shouko. "We haven't done anything for awhile." Yuuko replied quietly. "The only thing that we've ever done was..." She looked up and shooed the boys away to stand farther back and not intrude them. "We've had sex twice...but that's it. And that was nearly two months ago."

Shouko nodded her head and looked up. "Well..." She paused looking for the right words, her eyes searching for something right to say. "Maybe you should go to the clinic and get checked, just in case, you know?"

Yuuko looked to Shouko, understanding what she had meant. "Yeah..." She looked at the boys and waved her hand at them, letting them know that they could come back over and talk to their girlfriends.

Yuuji nodded at Yuuko as Shouko grabbed her arm and began walking away with him, Yuuko and Hideyoshi following shortly behind. Her hand fell into her brother's slightly bigger ones, and she felt his thumb rub across her smooth skin. She leaned into him, and squeezed his hand, hoping for the right way to tell him that she would need to go to the clinic and check to see if she was pregnant. She truly hoped that it was a lie.

"So, what's the matter?" Hideyoshi asked, looking over to his sister, and removing his hand from hers', letting it go behind her and wrap around her waist, stopping her from moving. Yuuko looked away from him and flushed deeply.

"Well..." She began, trying to turn away. He held onto her and pulled her back.

"Come on, Yuu." He began, running his hand across her back and running his hand back into her's. "What's the matter?" He removed his hand and from her back and forced her to stare into her eyes. He noticed slight fear and yet happiness.

"I'd rather talk about it when we get home." She responded quickly before turning and pulling her brother along with her to get to their home.

It took a few minutes to get there and run through the fence, open the door after unlocking it and getting inside. Hideyoshi and Yuuko took off their shoes, and the two walked into Yuuko's room, the small bed waiting for her as she fell face forward on it and curled up along the edge. Hideyoshi walked to the other side, sliding in and wrapping his arms around his sister's slim waist and kissing her neck softly.

"Hey, will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked softly, running his hand through her hair and kissing along her jaw and cheek before moving her chin and kissing her lips gently. He pulled away and stared at her.

"I need to go to the clinic, Hideyoshi." She responded. "I don't know why, but recently my stomach has been hurting, and Shouko said that I should go and check to see if I'm...pregnant." Her voice got softer at the end of her statement, and Hideyoshi nodded at her, slightly dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in pain...?" He asked quietly, letting his lips graze her neck and kiss along it in a soothing manner.

"I didn't want you to worry..." She spoke quietly, turning her body to face her brother. "I'm sorry." Hideyoshi shook his head and kissed her lips again before pulling away and holding her body tighter to his own.

"No, it's okay." He smiled at her, though his eyes were filled with a protective nature. "We'll go tomarrow, how's that sound?" Yuuko nodded at the idea, her head drooping slightly as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Yuuko blinked at the soft breathes cascading down her neck. She shivered against her brother's body, letting out a soft cry when she did so. Her body leaned forward closer to his, her own body stealing his warmth while she opened her eyes wider, looking around her room. The clock was blinding her for a moment before she could read the numbers. They read off '8:02'. Her head was slightly fuzzy and she felt her brother's body move behind her. He was huffing heavily before yawning and opening his eyes.

"Yuuko...?" He asked. "What's up?"

Yuuko yawned slightly before nuzzling his neck and kissing it softly. "Nothing, I just woke up." She pulled her arms out from under her body and moved, stretching her figure and sitting up. Her stomach growled loudly, making her face heat up at the action.

"Hungry, are we?" Hideyoshi asked, his smile growing wide as he sat up as well and stood. "Well, I suppose we should go and have a snack before going back to bed." He grinned at his sister again. "We wouldn't want you to get more embarrassed, now would we?"

Yuuko grabbed the pillow and threw it at him, yelling out before standing and jumping onto his back.

"Don't make fun of me!" She cried out, landing with a soft 'oompf' and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's not nice!"

Hideyoshi scoffed. "And yet you always make fun of me!" He smiled quickly, grabbing her from around his body, and pressing her against the wall, their bodies touching. He lowered his face down and stared feverishly into his sister's eyes. His lips forcefully pressed against her's, though she accepted it, running her lips along his, kissing back just as hard. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she felt his hands move along her sides and rub along her hips before finding themselves under her shirt and caressing her soft, warm skin.

He moved away and began walking out of the room, his hand in her's before dragging her down the hallway. They went into the kitchen and began to make a small portion of soup to share. It was hot and delicious, Yuuko noted as it slide down her throat, and she hummed in happiness. Hideyoshi smiled at her. Soon they stood, setting their dishes in the sink and walking back into her room.

Hideyoshi quickly wrapped his arms around his sister's body and began kissing along her neck and jaw line.

"I love you, Yuuko. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Yuuko flushed at his choice of words, but her heart fluttered in happiness. "I love you more~" She spoke, her eyes lighting up at his expression. "I do. I love you so much." She kissed his lips gently before snuggling closer to his body and feeling his breath on her neck. "Good night Hideyoshi."

"Good night, Yuu." He replied, running his hand through her hair and lulling her to sleep in his arms once again.

* * *

Alright, Shitty Chapter twelve after forever. Don't give me grief over it, got it. I'll ignore/block you. I don't wanna hear it.

Anyways, please enjoy it, and until chapter thirteen. Will Yuuko be pregnant? Well...let's just say that the next chapter is going to be extremely angsty.

Go and get a life now. c:

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	13. It Can't Be True

A/N: Shit Happens. Really Angsty Chapter

* * *

The bright lights filtering through the window woke Yuuko. She sat up and glanced at the clock. It read that it was '10:23' in the morning. She groaned out softly and felt Hideyoshi stir beside her. His turquoise eyes showing sleepiness and innocence. Yuuko smiled down at him, kissing his lips softly before moving back and standing.

"It's time to get up." She spoke, looking behind her to watch her brother sit up and sleepily rub his eyes. He groaned out in a childish way of saying 'I don't wanna get up', though Yuuko shot him a slight irritated glance. "I'm the one that has to get checked, so it's obvious that you, my brother, and shall I say, lover, to come with me as well." She looked away, her bangs covering her eyes. "I may need support with this."

"Yuu, don't be upset!" Hideyoshi cried, standing immediately and hugging his sister from behind. "I'm up! I'm up!" He nuzzled her hair from behind, and kissed along her earlobe before he noticed her smirk.

"I knew that'd get you to wake up faster." Yuuko smirked wider as Hideyoshi gapped at her and frowned in defeat.

"Yuuko!" He cried out, looking at his sister who began walking away and laughing as she walked out of the door into the hallway. Her laughter was contagious, and Hideyoshi chuckled softly under his breath as he followed behind his sister.

She walked into the bathroom and Hideyoshi went to the kitchen, grabbing some food from the cabinet. He set the food out on the counter and waited for Yuuko to come out of the bathroom. She was wearing her regular long shirt covering her panties and part of her thighs. Hideyoshi felt the heat grow on his cheeks as he scaled across her body with his eyes. She was so gorgeous, her skin so light and glowing with energy, or what seemed to be energy. Yuuko blinked at her brother and smirked at him once more.

"Hideyoshi, stop checking me out." She said, walking over and forcing his chin up to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were full of laughter and she kissed him hard on the lips, pushing his body back against the wall, letting her open hand trail up his side and reach back into his hair. She gripped tight around his hair follicles, and she smiled into it.

He pulled away, his eyes slightly dazed, though he knew that she had a large smirk on her face, considering that she was smiling in triumph.

"What're you smiling about?" He asked, turning her body around and pressing her to the wall. "I don't think that you've won any of this." His smile grew wider as he pressed her harder against the wall. Yuuko put her hands on his chest, pushing him away.

"Come on, we have to eat and then go to the clinic." Hideyoshi frowned at Yuuko in a cute manner, though he let her go and got them each some food to eat before leaving for the clinic.

* * *

The walk to the clinic didn't take long, though it was a hot day out, and Yuuko wasn't too happy about that. She was getting irritated at the heat and she kept pushing at her brother, trying her hardest to get in his shadow to be in some sort of shade, though it wasn't working out very well.

"Hideyoshi!" Yuuko cried out, her body leaning over as she kept walking alongside her brother. "It's sooooo hot outside!" Her cries were growing more impatient as they walked to the clinic, which was only about ten minutes away, though the hotness was pissing off Yuuko.

Hideyoshi simply nodded at Yuuko's complaint and followed his sister, smiling at her irritation, considering he didn't usually get bothered by much...except for when his sister...did certian things to him, making him actually get _extremely _bothered. Yuuko glanced back at Hideyoshi, her eyes holding a frown in them as she stood up properly and grabbed for her brother's hand. He willingly gave it to her, and smiled as they came upon the clinic which was only about a minutes walk away from where they were.

"Hideyoshi!" Yuuko cried out happily. "Finally, we're here!" She let go of his hand and ran ahead, Hideyoshi smiling at her out of characterness as he jogged slightly behind her and they reached the door.

The two walked in together, glancing around and walking up to the front desk and talking to the lady that was sitting there, glasses on the bridge of her nose as she looked up and smiled at the too.

"How may I help you?" She asked sweetly, sitting up straight and proper before holding a pen in her hands, ready to write down what they needed.

"I..." Yuuko began, though her voice failed her as she looked away, afraid to be shunned upon by her elder. Hideyoshi noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"She needs to be checked to see if she is with child." Hideyoshi spoke, watching the lady nod in understanding. She pointed over to the seating area.

"I will come get you in a moment, until then, please sit and wait for the doctor." She spoke, her smile never fading. "And would you like anyone else to know of this, like your mother or father? You have the right to say no."

Yuuko vigorously shook her head. "Please tell no one of this." She said, looking slightly happy at the woman in the desk area. The woman just nodded in understanding and stood, moving to the back and going to get the doctor.

Yuuko and Hideyoshi went and sat down in the seating area. She leaned on her brother, and they sat for a few moments, waiting for the lady to come back and get them. They sat, hand entwined as Hideyoshi kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair with his free hand and nuzzling her affectionately. His eyes closed and he held her closer, waiting and listening for the lady to come back and get the two of them. Hideyoshi was honestly scared of what was to happen. Neither of them were ready to be parents, he knew that, and the fact that they were twins would only make it worse for their child, if they had one. So many people would look down upon their child, and on them for being bold enough to ever do such things. His heart felt heavy at the thought as he heard the lady's voice ring out.

"Would you like to come back now?" She asked gently, watching the two get up and walk towards her. "Now now," She said quickly. "The doctor doesn't like visitors when he is with patients. Sorry dear."

Hideyoshi nodded and kissed his sister's cheek softly. "Good luck." He said, their eyes staring into each other's before she turned and walked away with the lady.

* * *

The room was quite plain and nice. Simple, Yuuko noted, her turquoise eyes glancing around the room.

It had been around ten minutes since she had talked to the doctor and he had come back again with an ultrasound machine. His eyes were smiling, and she could tell that he loved his job and that he enjoyed helping pregnant women find out that they were with child.

He had her lay down, and pull up her shirt before putting the gel on her stomach and watched her as she jumped slightly at the cold feeling of it. He smiled gently at her and turned on the ultrasound machine. He put the smaller part of the machine on her stomach and moved it around her stomach as she looked over to see if it was true, and that she was pregnant.

A moment later, she noticed the look of the doctor, and she glanced confusedly at him. His eyes were filled with sadness and slight anger at himself. Yuuko sat up slightly and stared at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head and a tear escaped his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." He said, looking her in the eyes.

"Sorry...?" Yuuko looked at him and felt something in the pit of her stomach drop.

"It's hard for me to say this, but you've had a miscarriage." He spoke softly.

_A...miscarriage...?_

Yuuko's heart dropped, and she felt the tears fall down her face. She glanced to the doctor again and he stood up. His eyes were filled with pain.

"And from the look of this," He pointed to the ultrasound. "The way it is showing off your stomach and what is going on inside of it..." He looked away again. "I don't think you'll ever be able to have another child again."

Yuuko felt her heart shatter more, and she stood up, her cries of agony filling the room as she cried and began hitting the bed and wall.

"It's not fair!" She cried out, hearing the door open and watching her brother run in and get beside her. "It's not fucking fair! Why me?! Why me?! For GOD'S SAKE! WHY ME?!" Yuuko raged out and lashed at the bed.

The doctor and Hideyoshi had to grab her to settle her down, setting her on the bed and holding her down. The doctor looked over to Hideyoshi and told him what went down and why she was acting like that. Hideyoshi looked over to Yuuko and he leaned over and sat with her, pulling her into his arms. She felt numb and depressed, leaning on Hideyoshi.

"I don't want to live anymore..." She spoke out, tears flying down her cheeks as she held onto him. He felt shattered and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, Yuu. I'm so sorry that this happened...I wish I could make it all go away." Yuuko nodded, though she still felt broken.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it would be best to get the child out of you instead of letting it sit inside of you." The doctor spoke softly to her. "We will begin the procedure as soon as possible."

Yuuko nodded numbly and stared out the window, watching the sun shine high in the sky, and the people beginning to stir from their houses and wake for the day. Her heart shattered more at a child who was out playing with her mother and having a great time, laughing and smiling.

* * *

The surgery to get the baby out was a success. Yuuko watched them take away the small child who hadn't got to live and breathe their first breath of air. Who hadn't got to live and smile and grow up and find love or get married and have their own children. She felt tears well up in her eyes and cascade down her cheeks faster. More hot tears after more, and she slammed her fist down on the bed, though she was tired and in pain from heartache and the fact that they had to open up her stomach to get her baby out.

"I love you, Yuuko." Hideyoshi said softly, watching the doctor take away their baby as well, into another room, where it would most likely be put into something. Yuuko nodded absent mindedly at him and leaned closer. She needed his warmth and love, more now then ever. His arm wrapped around her, and he watched the doctor come back in, holding a small wooden box in his hands.

"I am so sorry about this..." He spoke quietly. "I am so, so sorry." Hideyoshi nodded and Yuuko simply glanced at him. Her eyes were raw from crying and Hideyoshi stood up, the doctor and he talking quietly to each other.

Yuuko looked out the window again and laid her head back down on the pillow, closing her eyes, letting sleep over take her before she wanted to cry again. She had never felt this much pain in her heart, and she never wanted to feel it again. The only thing she knew right now is that she loved her baby. Her baby that she would never be able to see grow up and become an adult. Her baby that she loved, even before she knew she was pregnant. It was a mother's intuition, right? Right. And With that, she knew that she wanted her child to have the best funeral ever, not matter what the circumstances. She would have to tell her friends, and her parents. Let them know that she had gotten pregnant, and that she had a miscarriage. That she would never be able to have another child. That broke her heart again, though she fell into a fast sleep as soon as she felt her brother kiss her eyelids softly.

* * *

Hideyoshi didn't know what to feel. He was hurt because Yuuko was having such a hard time, and he was broken hearted over the fact that the child they had made together had been miscarried...and they would never again be able to produce another. His heart ached in the agony, and he felt his eyes flow with hot, stinging tears.

God, why had you done this to her? Why?

Hideyoshi shook his head as his hand entwined with his exhausted sister's. Was it because they were in a forbidden relationship...? He didn't know, but it wasn't fair. There were much worse people out in the world, killing other's or hurting them for amusement. But why break his own sister down? Why break her down beyond the point of the rest of her life. He smiled sadly as he recalled telling Yuuko that one day when they had kids, they'd be running around and playing in the sprinklers, or in the yard while the two of them watched on. Now, that would never happen.

"Sir," The doctor began, walking over and placing a hand on Hideyoshi's shoulder. "When you are ready, you can name your child. We can't determine the gender, but I thought it best to let you two name your child."

Hideyoshi nodded and looked surprised at him. "How did you know that I was the father?" He asked, considering most people thought he was a girl at first glance.

The doctor shrugged. "When you looked into her eyes, I could tell that you didn't have a normal sibling relationship." He smile softly at Hideyoshi. "And when you have named you child, we will help you prepare for the funeral." Hideyoshi simply nodded again, standing up and positioning himself on the bed next to Yuuko.

He wrapped his arms around her aching body as she slept, and kissed the back of her neck, trying to help her from weeping more in her sleep. Her heart had been broken enough in one day, and if anything, he would try his hardest to make her feel just the slightly bit better. He whispered that he loved her while caressing her hair and pulling her body gently closer to his own. The only thing he could do now was wait. And that is what he did.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen. Betcha weren't expecting that huh? I had this planned out since chapter two. Sucks don't it? Now, I think that there'll on be one more chapter after this, and that will be the funeral for the baby. I already have his/her name thought out, so yeah. Don't hate me. I know it's sad. It'll only really be this chapter and next that will be sad. Cause they'll probably be the last.

Go and enjoy yourselves now, after reading this angst chapter.

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	14. Final

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

_Kaname Hika Kinoshita._

The name was engraved onto the marble stone, standing erect in the freshly over turned dirt. The smell of dew and new rain was filling the air, and passed along through the noses of those present. Two people stood beside the grave, one down on her knees getting her black dress dirty, though she didn't care. The other behind her, also down on one knee while the other was helping keep both of the up right. She had cried her eyes raw, and though she wept loudly in her hands, no more tears would come out of her body. The boy held his arms around her shoulders and waist, trying his hardest to keep from crying as much as she was.

It was, after all, their child that had died. Their child that had never seen the light of day, or took their first breath. Their child that would never walk, talk, laugh or cry. Never. They would never be able to carry on that responsibility by themselves either. Though adoption was available, there was nothing like having your own child that you created and brought into this world. Nothing would ever be more satisfying than that. And their chance for that would never come again.

The wind swished vigorously through the air, making their hair flip and go wild, along with her dress and his tuxedo coat.

The girl finally looked up, her turquoise eyes meeting those of her lovers. Deep and sad, filled with regret. She turned quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing him onto his back. He returned the hug and lay there, wishing that they could go back in time and stop their child from being conceived. Just so that they wouldn't have to go through something as painful as this. And though they never would again, that only made it worse.

"Hideyoshi..." The girl spoke softly, sitting up and pulling him along with her. She scooted closer to the grave and touched the name that was engraved on it. Her fingers traced each letter individually, and she turned her head to her lovers. "Not matter what, I still love you." She said, leaning over and kissing him softly.

"I love you too, Yuuko." He replied, gently touching her tear stained, red cheeks. "We'll make it through this. I know we will, and I'll be right here beside you."

She nodded and felt a small hiccup take her breath away as she moved closer to her lover. The soft wind whispered softly into their eyes, singing a gentle lullaby that would help them to sleep and take away the pain of losing their one and only child that the two siblings would ever have. And with a small glimmer of happiness left in them, they stood and began to walk back to their home, hands entwined as Yuuko looked back one last time to the gravestone.

"Goodbye, my dear Kaname..." She spoke softly, waving back at the gravestone. "Mommy and Daddy love you." Her heart squeezed at her words, and though she knew that her baby wasn't there with them, that they would hear her words and know they were true. Because both Hideyoshi and Yuuko loved their child before it was even made.

And all that was heard was the soft crying of an infant through the wind, crying for it's mother, who couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

Yeah, short chapter is short. Short chapter is last chapter! So now I am done with Bothers. Enjoy

-Bandgeeksarecool3


End file.
